A Week
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Lucy adalah istri dari Natsu Dragneel, dan Gray adalah suami dari Juvia Lockser. Suatu hari, Lucy bertengkar dengan Natsu, dan akhirnya dia minggat. dan tebak rumah siapa yang ia datangi-"Gray... "/ A WEEK-With Gray in Gray house! Lucy jadi mama anak-anak Gray selama seminggu! mereka bagaikan suami istri! Tapi apakah benar hanya seminggu?/Mind RnR?/
1. Day 1

Holaa! Author publish fic baru dengan pair baru, GrayLu! Hooreeeee! Ini fic request dari **Nanako Heartfull.**  
Sebelumnya, author selalu bikin fic Fairy Tail dengan pair NaLu, dan ini adalah request pertama yang sudah di publish! Silahkan request lagi kalo mau, tapi gak bisa dibikin secepat kilat karena author masih ada fic yang harus dilanjutkan! Sebelumnya maap kalo romancenya kurang kerasa, alasannya? Lihat bio saya aja.

Oke! Selamat membaca fic baru saya dengan pair yang baru juga!

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)-Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC banget pastinya, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, aneh, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak.**

Pagi yang cerah di komplek B, tempat Lucy tinggal bersama keluarganya, dan juga Gray Fullbuster bersama keluarganya—

Masing-masing.

"HOOOOY! Nyonya Dragneel! Mana makananku!?" Teriak Natsu Dragneel—suami dari Lucy Heartfilia.

"Aduh! Aku lagi nyapu! Gak bisa ambil sendiri ya?! Itu udah ada di meja!" Balas Lucy dari halaman belakang.

"Gak mau! Ambilin dong! Lagi seru nih!" Kata Natsu yang sedang asyik menonton TV di sofa dengan meja penuh kulit kacang akibat ulahnya bergadang semalam.

Lucy membanting sapunya dan masuk ke rumah dengan langkah besar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Hey, Natsu." Panggil Lucy. Natsu hanya menjawab 'Hn' dengan suara malas.

"Mana lukisan kuda seharga 500 juta yang kupasang di ruang tamu?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat tembok yang kosong. Terlihat jelas sekali warna cat tembok itu lebih terang dari pada yang lain karena tertutup lukisan. Tapi sekarang, lukisan itu tidak ada. Dan oh ya, lukisan itu berharga 500 juta Yen—bukan Rupiah.

Oke, bayangkan betapa marahnya Lucy jika mengetahui kalau lukisan itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Gak tau." Jawab Natsu santai masih fokus pada TV.

Lucy pun berjalan ke arah Natsu.

"Mana uang belanjanya? Udah 1 bulan ini kau tidak memberiku uang belanja. Lagi pula kau tidak bekerja." Kata Lucy sambil membersihkan tumpukan kulit kacang di atas meja. Walaupun rumah mereka terletak di kawasan elit, bebas maling dan ada satpam 24 jam, tapi tetap saja manusia masih butuh uang—karena manusia memang tidak pernah puas.

"Ada di kamar." Jawab Natsu.

"Ng? Memangnya kau dapat uang dari mana?" Tanya Lucy sembaring menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku jual lukisanmu." Jawab Natsu masih fokus pada TV. Tidak memperhatikan istrinya yang alisnya sudah bertaut.

"Lukisan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy masih dengan alis bertaut.

"Lukisan yang ada di situ." Jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk tembok kosong itu dengan remot TV LCD.

"_Itu kan—" _ Batin Lucy. Matanya terbelalak.

"NATSU!" Kata Lucy sambil mengebrak meja. Natsu mengadah ke atas dengan wajah mengantuk.

"KAU JUAL LUKISAN KUDA KU?! TADI WAKTU AKU TANYA KAU BILANG TIDAK TAU!?" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya malah mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking yang menandakan kalau dia sebal diocehi seperti itu.

"Kau juga berisik sih! tiap hari minta uang belanja terus! Kau tau gak, cari kerja itu susah!" Kata Natsu membela diri.

"SUDAH TUGASMU UNTUK MENCARI KERJA!" Teriak Lucy membuat Natsu semakin jengkel.

"Aduuh... kenapa sih aku harus menikah dengan orang cerewet sepertimu? Andai aku menikah dengan Lisanna, pasti dia bisa mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini—" Natsu menghentikan sendiri kata-katanya—dia keceplosan.

Lucy menahan nafasnya marah. "Tidak pernah bekerja dan seakan-akan tidak peduli pada keluarga, terlebih lagi memuji wanita lain di depan istrimu sendiri, apalagi wanita itu adalah mantan pacarmu, suami macam apa kau ini!?"

"Sudah cukup!" Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan Natsu. Sedangkan anak-anak mereka hanya diam melihat dari tadi.

* * *

"Jadi?" Tanya Gray pada istrinya—Juvia Lockser—yang sedang berkemas-kemas.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku selama seminggu. Papa bilang kondisinya kurang sehat." Jawab Juvia. (Sejak kapan dia punya orang tua?)

Gray hanya ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"Gray-sama, tolong jaga rumah, dan jaga anak-anak ya selama Juvia pergi... " Kata Juvia di depan pintu. Gray hanya mengangguk dengan wajah santai. Kemudian Juvia pergi dan Gray masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oke, anak-anak, mama kalian pergi selama seminggu, dan kalian akan menghabiskan seminggu tanpa mama, karena itu, papa akan menjadi single parent khusus selama seminggu!" Kata Gray pada kedua anaknya—yang keduanya perempuan.

"Single—" Kata anak sulung Gray.

"—parent?" Kata anak bungsu Gray menyambung perkataan kakak perempuannya.

"Ya!"

TING TONG

Suara bel dari pintu depan telah menyudahi kebersamaan antara papa dan anaknya. Gray bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Kata Gray dari dalam rumah.

KLIK

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan kopernya.

"Lucy?" Gumam Gray saat melihat wanita di depannya.

"Gray... " Gumam Lucy.

"M-masuklah!" Kata Gray sambil membawa koper Lucy. Lucy pun berjalan masuk.

"Duduklah." Kata Gray. Anak-anaknya datang dengan senyum ceria.

"Waaah! Ada bibi Luci!" Kata anak pertama Gray—sebut saja Fuyu.

"Bibi Luci!" Sambung anak kedua—sebut saja Yuki.

Lucy hanya tersenyum getir melihat anak-anak yang belum genap berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke rumahku sambil membawa koper?" Tanya Gray khawatir.

"Aku minggat dari rumah." Jawab Lucy.

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Teriak Erza.

"Gua bilang Lucy minggat!" Ulang Natsu.

Sekarang Erza dan Jellal sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Dragneel. Sebenarnya Erza datang dalam rangka membawa anaknya bermain dengan anak Natsu. Tapi naas saat Erza bertanya soal keberadaan Lucy, dan mendapat jawaban demikian dari Natsu.

"T-t-t-terus lu biarin aja gitu?!" Tanya Erza dengan wajah horor. Sementara Jellal hanya melihat anaknya yang bermain. Dia duduk di samping Erza, sementara Natsu duduk di sofa sebrang mereka berdua.

Natsu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

"KENAPA!? Kalian berantem?! Berantem kenapa?!" Tanya Erza.

"Aku jual lukisan kuda miliknya tanpa izin darinya." Jawab Natsu santai.

"Lukisan kuda? Lukisan kuda yang dia beli waktu liburan ke Paris itu?!" Tanya Erza lagi. Dan Natsu mengangguk lagi.

"Lu gila ya?! Itu kan lukisan mahal banget! Terus itu kan lukisan kesayangan Lucy!" Kata Erza. "Napa lu jual!?" Tanya Erza untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dia minta uang belanja terus. Buat kepala pusing. Jadi aku jual lukisan itu dan uangnya aku berikan padanya. Dan dia senang-senang saja—setidaknya sebelum mengetahui kalau uang itu hasil dari jual lukisannya." Jawab Natsu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Lu gila. Udah jual lukisan kesayangannya, terus duitnya lu buat uang belanjanya dia lagi! Ya ampun, itu persis kayak makan daging anak kandung sendiri!" Kata Erza.

"Gimana kalo Lucy minta cerai?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Ya, Jellal, kau berhasil membekukan suasana.

Erza dan Jellal menunggu jawaban dari Natsu. Sempat terlihat ekspresi terkejut dari Natsu saat Jellal melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Namun ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Jika itu yang dia mau, aku sudah siap untuk cerai." Jawab Natsu dengan nada datar.

Erza dan Jellal terdiam. Dan untuk jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Natsu, Erza-lah yang paling terkejut.

"Lu pasti bercanda... " Kata Erza sambil geleng-geleng.

* * *

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Lucy dengan wajah yakin.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Kau beneran minggat?" Tanya Gray. Lucy mengangguk.

"Tidak ingin kembali?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Tidak menyesal?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy mengangguk.

Gray menghela nafas. "Dan maksudmu, rumahku adalah tempat minggatmu?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini? Tidak bisa lama-lama... Juvia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya selama seminggu. Dan jika dia tau kalau kau ada di sini saat dia tidak ada... aku bisa jadi—"

"Tenang saja. Seminggu sudah cukup lama, kalau sampai saat itu keadaanku dengan Natsu masih seperti ini, aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku." Potong Lucy.

"Nah, lalu kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah orang tuamu saja?" Tanya Gray sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan orang tuaku. Barang kali masalah ini bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu... " Kata Lucy sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Pa! Laper nih!" Rengek Fuyu sambil menarik-narik baju Gray. Gray menengok ke arah Lucy.

"Maukah kau menjadi mama mereka selama seminggu?" Tanya Gray sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**A Week**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm~ baunya enak! Bibi masak apa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Spagetthi." Jawab Lucy. (Bener gak sih tulisannya?)

"Wah spagetthi! Asyiiik!" Kata Yuki sambil melompat-lompat. "Bibi masak spagetthi!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh! Papa bilang bibi jadi mama kita selama seminggu! Jadi manggilnya 'mama' bukannya bibi! Dasar bodoh!" Kata Fuyu yang baru datang.

"Hah? benarkah? Yeeey! Mimpiku jadi kenyataan!" Teriak Yuki.

"Ng? Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang menunggu spagetthinya melembek.

"Aku mimpi kalau 'mama' Lucy adalah mamaku sungguhan!" Kata Yuki.

"Jadi di dalam mimpi 'mama' Lucy sama papa nikah dong?" Tambah Fuyu yang sudah lebih dewasa dan tentu mengerti dengan hal-hal semacam itu—ya, anak jaman sekarang.

Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Ah—Eh, itu, spagetthinya udah lembek belom ya?" Kata Lucy salting. Kedua anak perempuan itu menatapnya bingung.

"Mama kenapa?"

* * *

"PA! Mama mana?!" Tanya anak perempuan Natsu yang masih kecil, Yuna Heartfilia.

"Ng? Ngapain kau nanyain mama-mu? Gak biasanya..." Kata Natsu yang sekarang sedang berada di kamar anaknya.

"Ya jelaslah! Orang mama yang keliatan dari tadi pagi!" Jawab Yuna sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mama minggat kali." Jawab anak laki-laki Natsu—namanya Utsuka Dragneel yang sudah berusia 6 tahun. Sikapnya sangat dewasa, dan tentu tidak wajar kalau anak kecil seperti dia tau dengan kondisi orang tuanya sekarang.

"Eh—mama gak minggat, mama nginep di rumah temen." Jawab Natsu asal.

"Masa setelah bertengkar langsung nginep di rumah temen? Itu kalau bukan minggat apalagi?" Ujar Utsuka dengan ekspresi murung. Walaupun sikapnya dewasa dan dingin, ia tetaplah seorang anak 6 tahun yang masih butuh seorang ibu.

"Gak kok! Kalau papa bilang gak, ya nggak!" Kata Natsu yang kemudian menyelimuti anaknya. Lalu mematikan lampu.

"Selamat tidur." Kata Natsu sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kira-kira dimana dia?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hari ini sudah selesai. Dan kalian harus tidur. Soalnya matahari juga sudah tidur. Kalian harus bangun pagi soalnya besok mau sekolah." Kata Lucy pada Fuyu dan Yuki.

"Baik~" Jawab Yuki riang. Sementara Fuyu sudah menutup matanya 2 detik yang lalu.

"Selamat malam." Kata Lucy sambil mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

"Mereka sudah tidur." Kata Lucy pada Gray yang sedang menonton TV.

Lucy duduk di samping Gray. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Hey, ayo bercerita... aku bosan." Kata Lucy.

Gray pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada TV dan menengok ke arah Lucy.

"Bercerita soal apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Apa saja. Seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertemu." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih ingat rupanya... " Gumam Gray.

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah berteman sejak TK." Kata Lucy.

Mereka bercerita sampai larut malam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 12 malam.

"HAHAHAHAHA dan kau menangis saat itu!" Tawa Lucy meledak ketika menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Gray waktu TK dulu.

"Dan kau... tasmu diambil monyet!" Kata Gray menahan tawanya. Lucy langsung terdiam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hey, tapi ingat saat kau dijatuhi kotoran burung tepat di wajahmu!" Dan tawa Lucy kembali meledak. Gray menghapus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya.

"Sssst, sudah, ketawanya jangan keras-keras. Nanti anak-anak bangun." Kata Gray yang masih tertawa sesekali.

"Wah, asyik banget kita mengobrol sampai lupa waktu." Kata Lucy sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari.

"Ayo, aku antarkan ke kamarmu." Kata Gray.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di kamar tamu yang rapi dan bersih. AC sudah nyala otomatis pula. Benar-benar bikin ngantuk.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Kata Lucy sebelum menutup pintu. Gray pun bejalan ke kamarnya.

Malam ini dingin, terlalu dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Ya, hujan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Dan hujan itu semakin deras. Semakin deras dan petir menyambar tiba-tiba. Membuat pemilik rumah terbangun. Tapi karena masih mengantuk, ia kembali menutup matanya. Petir kembali menggelegar dengan kerasnya.

"Anak-anak bisa tidur gak ya?" Tanya Gray pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar anaknya.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu—

"Lucy?" Gumam Gray.

Lucy ada di depan pintu kamar Gray sambil memeluk gulingnya.

* * *

Setelah mengecek kamar anaknya, dan melihat anaknya yang tidur pulas, Gray pun keluar dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, diikuti Lucy di belakangnya.

"Bolehkan?" Tanya Lucy.

Petir menggelegar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lucy memeluk bantalnya erat.

Gray yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tau kalau dari dulu Lucy takut petir. (Soalnya mereka temen dari TK)

"Baiklah... " Jawabnya.

Di kamar Gray—dan Juvia, seharusnya.

Lucy sedikit merasa tidak yakin kalau ia akan tidur satu kasur dengan Gray. Sedangkan Gray sudah duduk di kasur.

Gray yang melihat itu pun akhirnya konek dan segera mengambil guling.

"Ini. Batas." Katanya sambil meletakkan guling itu di tengah kasur. Membuat 2 bagian yaitu kiri dan kanan. (ya iyalah masa depan belakang!?)

Lucy pun akhirnya merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur bagian kanan. Dan ia menutup matanya.

Malam itu, dihari pertama Lucy menginap di rumah Gray, mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, di kasur yang sama, dan hanya dibatasi oleh guling berdiameter 15 cm.

Dan pagi hari pun tiba...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Horee! Udah selesai! Gimana? Romancenya berasa gak? Aduh maap kalo gak. Soalnya kan saya bukan spesialis romance... (Baca bio saya)

Karena judulnya 'A Week' dan seminggu itu ada 7 hari, jadi fic ini isinya bakal ada 7 chapter! Ingat itu BAIK-BAIK! (Maksa)

Oke, update cepet? Seminggu sekali? Bisa... TAPI! (Ada tapinya...)

Jangan lupa review ya! (Review sangat membantu saya dalam mengupdate suatu fic. Review banyak, update cepet!)

Sampai ketemu di chapter 2! :D


	2. Day 2

Holii! Author udah update! Wah, saya terkesan sama fansnya GrayLu... reviewnya ada 12 di chapter satu... tapi menurut pengalaman saya nih, nanti di chapter 2 dan seterusnya biasanya reviewnya turun. Gak tau kenapa...

Oke! Selamat membaca, dan maap kalo romancenya kurang. Soalnya saya spesialis humor!

**A/N: untuk di chapter ini kayaknya gak ada humornya deh... maap ya.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC banget pastinya, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

"Nggg... " Perlahan Lucy membuka matanya. Ia langsung menutup matanya ketika cahaya matahari mengenai mata caramelnya.

Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke tempatnya semula.

DUK

"Ng?" Lucy merasakan tangannya membentuk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang datar, tapi dia tau kalau sesuatu itu bukan permukaan kasur. Lucy meraba-raba sesuatu yang datar itu. karena penasaran, Lucy pun membuka matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Lucy saat mengetahui kalau yang ia raba tadi adalah dada bidang milik seorang Gray Fullbuster. Sebelum meraba dada Gray, Lucy juga sudah dari tadi memeluknya sebelum ia bangun. Berarti dia tidur sambil memeluk Gray? Dan saat Lucy memikirkan itu, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Aduuh... ada apa sih... kenapa teriak?" Tanya Gray yang terbangun karena teriakkan Lucy. Lucy duduk membelakangi Gray. Dia tidak mau wajahnya yang sedang blushing itu dilihat oleh Gray.

"Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"T-TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" Teriak Lucy salting.

"Yakin gak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Gray tidak yakin.

Lucy mengangguk cepat. Lucy cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Gray.

TOK TOK

"Y-Yuki! Fuyu! Sudah pagi ayo bangun!" Kata Lucy yang masih salting sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yuki dan Fuyu.

KLEK

Pintu dibuka oleh Fuyu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang masih mengantuk. Sedangkan Yuki membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan selimutnya.

"Kamu alien... jangan ganggu tidurku..." Ucap Fuyu masih setengah mengantuk. Lucy yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Fuyu, cepat mandi san—aah... " Lucy sweatdrop melihat Fuyu yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tertidur. "Fuyu..." Panggil Lucy sambil mengguncangkan bahu Fuyu pelan. Fuyu terbangun dengan tenangnya.

"Oh iya... hari ini sekolah... " Gumam Fuyu yang berjalan malas ke kamar mandi. Lucy masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih dihuni oleh Yuki.

"Yu~Ki~" Panggil Lucy sambil menarik selimut Yuki. Tapi Yuki menariknya kembali.

"Gak mau... " Jawab Yuki dengan nada khas anak kecil.

"Ayo dong... kakakmu sudah mandi tuh... " Kata Lucy masih membujuk Yuki. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tak lama Gray datang.

"Yuki, kalau kau bangun sekarang, nanti pulang papa bikinin pancake dengan saus stroberi deh... " Kata Gray yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Yuki langsung bangun dan terduduk di kasur dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Benar!?" Tanyanya. Gray mengangguk.

"YEY! ASIIK!" Kata Yuki sambil loncat-loncat di atas kasur. Gray dan Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat Yuki. Yuki berlari ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan keras. Membuat orang yang ada di dalam (Fuyu) menjadi kaget di buatnya.

"Nee-chan! Cepetan mandinya! Ada pancake menunggu!" Teriak Yuki masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku yang akan mengantar anak-anak, jadi aku saja yang mandi." Kata Lucy pada Gray yang baru saja akan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**Day 2**

**.**

**.**

"Pancake! Pancake! Pancake~" Nyanyian Yuki yang semua liriknya pancake semua mengiringi Lucy dan Fuyu dalam perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

Di depan pintu kelas.

"Baik... Yuki masuk dulu ya... bibi mau nganter Fuyu dulu... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"IIH! Mama! Ini tuh bukan kelas aku! Kelas aku tuh di ujung sana!" Gerutu Yuki sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ah? Eh? O-oh..." Kata Lucy bingung.

Di depan kelas Yuki.

"Oke! Bye mama!" Kata Yuki sambil melambai-lambai.

"_Oh iya, aku kan jadi mama mereka selama seminggu... "_ Batin Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Bi—mama! Kelasku udah lewat tuh." Kata Fuyu yang berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. Sedangkan Lucy masih terus berjalan.

"Oh iya, lupa..." Kata Lucy. Lucy pun mengantar Fuyu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Mamanya Fuyu ya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang juga adalah orang tua dari teman Fuyu.

"Eh? Ah, i-iya." Jawab Lucy ragu-ragu. "_Emangnya Juvia gak pernah nganterin anaknya ke sekolah apa?"_ Batin Lucy berpikir.

"Kok tumben? Biasanya kan papanya... " Kata wanita itu.

"Hehe... sekali-kali boleh lah... " Kata Lucy sambil nyengir.

DEG!

Lucy tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Utsuka kan... juga ada di kelas ini... " Gumam Lucy. Dia langsung melihat seisi kelas dan untungnya dia tidak menemukan anak laki-laki berambut pink yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri.

Lucy buru-buru pergi keluar dari kelas itu setelah pamit pada Fuyu.

DEG!

Salah besar. Lucy salah besar mengantar Fuyu dan Yuki ke sekolah. Pilihan yang salah. Harusnya Gray saja yang mengantar mereka tadi.

"Mama?" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ingin Lucy temui sekarang.

"Utsuka..." Kata Lucy yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat anak laki-lakinya yang baru masuk ke kelas saat Lucy ingin keluar.

"Mama kemarin kemana? Mama pulang kan?" Tanya Utsuka sambil memeluk Lucy. Untungnya, wanita yang tadi menanyai Lucy sudah pulang, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Lucy mengantarkan anak orang lain.

Lucy mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Utsuka... untuk beberapa hari ini... mama gak bisa pulang dulu... soalnya—"

"Gara-gara papa kan?" Tanya Utsuka, membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Bu-bukan! Mama ada urusan! Jadi gak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk sementara!" Kata Lucy berbohong dengan mulus. Dan Utsuka pecaya dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Cepat pulang ya ma... " Kata Utsuka. Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan kelas anaknya.

**Utsuka POV**

Aah. Baru 3 jam aku di sekolah, tapi kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual.

"Utsuka! Mukamu kok putih?!" Kata teman sebangku-ku. Guru yang mendengar itu langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Astaga, Utsuka! Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Kata guru itu panik. Tangannya memegang kedua pipiku.

"Ayo, kita ke UKS! Sensei akan menelpon rumahmu supaya orang tua mu bisa menjemputmu!" Kata guru itu sambil menggandengku. Yang aku lihat hanyalah Fuyu yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

.

Sekarang aku di UKS. Aku sedang berbaring di atas kasur berseprai putih. Dan aku sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputku.

GREK

Ah, papa sudah datang.

Papa melihatku dengan wajah panik. Membuatku tambah mual saja melihat wajahnya yang panik. Ayolah, keadaanku tidak seburuk itu.

Dia langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Mukamu pucat! Ada apa?" Tanya papa.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ini pasti karena gua gak bikin sarapan! Aduh begonya gua!" Kata papa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Kata papa sambil menggendongku.

Sebelum pulang, papa membeli makanan di kantin dan menitipkannya pada wali kelas adikku dan memohon ijin agar adikku bisa memakannya sekarag juga. Dia tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi pada adikku. Dan setelah itu kamu pulang ke rumah.

**Utsuka POV End**

"Kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Natsu yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Utsuka hanya menggeleng. Ditempelkannya kepalanya di bahu Natsu.

Natsu mempercepat langkahnya.

Di kediaman Dragneel.

Natsu sedang mencuci piring bekas makan Utsuka di dapur.

"Pa... " Panggil Utsuka yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku bertemu mama di sekolah."

DEG!

"Apa?" Natsu menutup keran dan melihat Utsuka lekat-lekat.

"Mama tadi ada di sekolah." Ulang Utsuka.

"Apa dia bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

Utsuka mengangguk.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Mama bilang dia tidak bisa pulang saat ini karena ada urusan." Jawab Utsuka.

Natsu menghela nafas frustasi mendengar itu.

"Kalau Lucy masih datang ke sekolah, apa mungkin dia masih ada di komplek ini?" Gumam Natsu. "Utsuka. Istirahat di kamar. papa mau ke rumah paman Gray untuk mengecek apa ada mama di sana atau tidak." Dan Natsu keluar meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

"Iya papa."

* * *

Di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Jawab Gray yang sedang memeriksa kulkas.

"Haah, mengagetkan... " Ujar Lucy sambil melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray sambil menutup pintu kulkasnya.

"Aku bertemu Utsuka di sekolah." Kata Lucy.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku di sini. Aku juga tidak mau kalau dia tau. Jadi aku bilang saja aku ada urusan dan tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Lucy sambil memangku bantal berbentuk persegi.

"Ngomong-ngomong janjimu pada Yuki soal pancake itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi aku baru saja membuka kulkas dan tidak menemukan bahan untuk membuat pancake. Dan aku hampir lupa untuk membelinya." Kata Gray yang beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku pergi ke supermarket dulu. Gak lama kok." Kata Gray sambil mengantongi dompetnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menyapu rumah." Kata Lucy yang bangkit dari sofa.

"Eh, di rumahku gak ada sapu." Kata Gray.

"Kau gak punya sapu?" Tanya Lucy yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalo gitu aku ngelap meja aja. Apa kau juga gak punya lap?" Tanya Lucy was-was.

"Ada. Tuh di dapur." Jawab Gray.

"Oh, ya udah, pergi sana." Kata Lucy. Nada bicaranya udah kayak tuan rumah aja.

* * *

Natsu berjalan menuju rumah Gray.

Dia berhenti sejenak. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

Sekarang, Natsu sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih. Dia menekan bel pintu 2 kali. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti orang gugup atau seperti orang yang akan kena marah.

Di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

TING TONG

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang mengelap meja.

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Lucy pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

KLEK

Pintu sudah dibuka. Lucy keluar dari pintu untuk melihat tamunya.

"Ya? Siapa—"

**To Be Continued**

KYAAAA! UDAH JADI! WOI! UDAH JADI CHAPTER 2 NYA! EMAAAAAK! #BUAK!

Oke, author tau di sini gak ada humornya sama sekali... tapi... ya ini ditegang-tengain dulu aja ya! Nanti di chapter sono (?) baru di lucuin!

Oh iya, karena review dari readers, fic ini gak jadi cuma 7 chapter. Rencananya fic ini nyeritain 7 hari Lucy di rumah Gray. Jadi bisa dong kalo 1 hari author bikin jadi 2 chapter? Kayak gini nih. Jadi tandanya kalo udah selesai itu kalo judul chapternya **Day 7**. Jadi itu hari terakhir Lucy di rumah Gray dan artinya fic ini tamat! YEY!

Saya sangat terkesan dengan review yang membakar semangat di chapter 1. Semoga di chapter 2 ini reviewnya makin banyak ya!

AYO DONG SILENT READERS JUGA REVIEW! Kalo gak tau caranya, tuh di bawah. Yang tulisan 'review' di pencet. Terus tulis komentar kalian dan klik 'post review' (kalo gak salah)

Oke, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review!

"**Tunggu sebentar!"**

Author : hah? siapa tuh? Udah selesai ini chap...

"**Fufufu... kamu gak tau aku siapa?"**

Author : gak.

**Kuro Yuuka : Aku adalah Kuro Yuuka! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Author : KYAA! Kuro Yuuka dateng ke fic ini! Itu artinya...! FIC INI GAK BISA UPDATE CEPET! BANTU AUTHOR MENGUSIRNYA! #lempar kacang kedele. (bingung dengan percakapan di atas? Baca bio saya. Baru di update.)


	3. Day 2 Part 2

Yaaay! Author balik lagii! Author melayaaang! Kenapa?! Karena author dapet E-mail pertama dari reader! Astaga! Oh iya, author baru bikin KakaoTalk lho... mau? Silahkan bilang ke saya! Nanti saya kasih! Saya sangat bersemangat membuat fanfic! Rencananya saya mau publish 2 fic FT baru dan update 2 fic FT! Itu juga kalo punggung author yang pegel n sakit ya... (doakan...) #AMIIIIIN!

Oke! Selamat membaca, seperti biasa, jangan salahkan saya kalo romancenya kurang. Soalnya saya spesialis humor.

**A/N: Maap kalo gak seru dan lucu. Apalagi romantis. Jangan harap. Saya gak ahli. Jadi saya akan sangat senang bila ada readers yang bilang kalo ini fic kerasa romancenya.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak.**

Di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

TING TONG

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang mengelap meja.

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Lucy pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

KLEK

Pintu sudah dibuka. Lucy keluar dari pintu untuk melihat tamunya.

"Ya? Siapa?" Tanya Lucy sambil melongokan kepalanya.

"Ini. Ada kiriman untuk Gray Fullbuster." Kata seorang laki-laki berpakaian seragam—tukang pos.

"Oh iya," Lucy pun menandatangani surat tanda terima lalu tukang pos itu pun pergi. Lucy menutup pintu lalu kembali mengelap meja. Ia meletakkan kiriman itu di atas meja di samping telepon.

* * *

TING TONG

Natsu berdiri di depan pintu putih.

KLEK

"Ya?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Ma... " Panggil Natsu pada si Wanita berambut blonde.

"Natsu... "

Di kediaman Heartfilia

"Ada apa Natsu? Mana Lucy?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Natsu dan istrinya.

"..." Natsu tidak menjawab. Dari datang sampai ia duduk ia terus menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya. Tepatnya mertua.

"Natsu? Mana Lucy? Dia tidak ikut bersamamu?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia. Natsu masih terdiam.

Suasana di ruang tamu kediaman Heartfilia hening karena Natsu tidak menjawab. Sekitar 15 detik kemudian, Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"A—" Tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia mengerutkan dahi mereka. Mereka mulai serius mendengarkan rangkaian kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Natsu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Lucy..." Kata Natsu dengan suara pelan. tapi suara kecilnya itu sampai ke telinga kedua orang tuanya karena suasana yang hening.

"Apa?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku menjual lukisannya." Jawab Natsu masih menunduk.

"Lukisan? Lukisan apa?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia dengan wajah heran.

"Ini semua memang salahku. Harusnya aku mengurus perusahaanku dengan serius." Kata Natsu. Ia lebih mirip sedang berbicara sendiri daripada berbicara pada 2 orang tua di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia tidak sabaran.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Lucy karena aku tidak bisa memberinya uang belanja... " Jawab Natsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Jaga-jaga kalau tuan Heartfilia tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahnya.

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu?! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah hah?!" Teriak tuan Heartfilia marah.

Natsu terdiam.

"Natsu, ceritakan pada kami... kami akan berusaha membantumu... " Ujar nyonya Heartfilia yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Natsu dan memegang punggung telapak tangan Natsu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku memang orang yang malas bekerja... " Gumam Natsu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang Lucynya mana?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia.

"Dia minggat."

"APA!?" Teriak tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia bersamaan. Mereka tentu kaget mendengar putri kesayangannya minggat dari rumah.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?!" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia khawatir. Natsu menggeleng.

"Aku ke sini karena aku pikir Lucy mungkin ke sini... ternyata dia tidak ada... " Kata Natsu dengan nada menyesal. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Kau sudah coba telepon dia?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia sambil facepalm.

Natsu menggeleng. "Hpnya tidak dibawa." Jawab Natsu.

"Kau sudah coba mencarinya ke tempat yang mungkin ia datangi?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia.

Natsu diam sejenak. Ia teringat rencananya tadi untuk pergi ke rumah Gray. Memang kemungkinannya hanya 30% tapi apa salahnya mencoba, siapa tau Lucy ada di sana.

"Aku akan coba mencarinya ke rumah Gray." Kata Natsu yang berdiri dengan wajah yang putus asa namun yakin. Dia pun pamit dan pergi.

"Kira-kira Lucy di mana ya?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia khawatir. Tuan Heartfilia merangkulnya dan mengelus bahu nyonya Heartfilia.

* * *

"Nah, selesai deh!" Kata Lucy sambil menyeka keringatnya. Sebentar lagi Fuyu dan Yuki pulang... " Lanjutnya.

TING TONG

"Aduh, siapa lagi... " Gumam Lucy.

TING TONG

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

"Aduh! Gak sabaran banget sih!" Ujar Lucy yang mulai jengkel.

KLEK

"Hah! Apa?!" Tanya Lucy galak sambil memelototi orang yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Ini aku... " Jawab laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Lucy mematung melihatnya.

"Hah?" Lucy melihat laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau beli apa saja sampai kantungnya sebesar ini...?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray yang pulang membaca kantung plastik yang ukurannya besar semua.

"Hehe, ini bahan makanan. Ayo bantu aku membawanya masuk." Kata Gray sambil nyengir.

Lucy menghela nafas dan dengan ogah dia mengambil kantung-kantung besar itu dan membawanya masuk.

Di dapur

Gray mengambil panggangan pancake dan meletakkannya di atas tungku kompor listriknya. Sementara Lucy mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan memasukkannya ke kulkas.

"Sebentar lagi anak-anak pulang." Kata Lucy.

"Biar aku yang jemput." Kata Gray. Lucy menengok ke arah Gray.

"Kau tidak mau mengambil resiko kan? Takutnya nanti kau bertemu dengan Natsu." Lanjut Gray sambil menyalakan kompor listrik tanpa melihat gadis berambut blonde itu.

Lucy menunduk. "Benar juga... " Gumam Lucy. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Gray mulai memasukkan adonan pancake ke dalam panggangan lalu sesekali mengeceknya.

"Hei. 5 menit lagi Fuyu dan Yuki pulang." Kata Lucy yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua bahan makanannya.

"Wah, padahal pancakenya belum jadi... " Kata Gray sambil tertawa kecil.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Siapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Biar aku lihat." Kata Lucy. Tapi Gray mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Gray pun berjalan ke pintu untuk melihat siapa tamuya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Gray.

KLEK

"Apaan?" Tanya Gray pada laki-laki di depannya. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Lucy ada gak?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Buat apa lu nyari istri lu di rumah gua? Mana mungkin dia datang ke sini... hey, emangnya ada apaan?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah udahlah! Gak perlu tau! Udah, gua pergi dulu. Mau jemput anak gua!" Kata Natsu yang segera pergi dari rumah Gray.

Gray pun menutup pintu. Lalu berjalan ke dapur. Ia melihat Lucy yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunduk.

"Tadi Natsu ya?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada rendah. Gray mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih... " Kata Lucy.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Terima kasih karena tidak memberitau dia kalau aku ada di sini." Kata Lucy masih menunduk.

"Ooh... kalau begitu aku jemput anak-anak dulu. Kalau ada tamu, lihat lewat jendela dulu saja." Kata Gray sebelum ia meninggalkan Lucy.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pancakenya!" Teriak Gray dari ruang tamu.

Lucy pun berjalan lemas ke pemanggang pancake itu dan berdiri di sana.

Setelah Gray pulang bersama Fuyu dan Yuki

"Yeeey! Pancake!" Teriak Yuki yang langsung berlari ke dapur.

Fuyu meletakkan tasnya dan tas Yuki ke sofa. Wajahnya terlihat seperti biasa namun agak sedikit berbeda. Ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Fuyu, ada pancake." Kata Lucy sambil meletakkan piring berisi pancake dengan saus stroberi ke atas meja. Fuyu duduk di kursi dan mengambil sendok.

"Mama... " Panggil Fuyu. Yang di panggil menengok sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Fuyu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Utsuka sakit." Jawab Fuyu sambil memotong pancakenya.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy sambil berjalan ke arah Fuyu lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadi Utsuka pulang karena sakit. ibu guru bilang mukanya pucat." Kata Fuyu sambil menyuap potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Utsuka sakit...?" Gumam Lucy.

Di kediaman Dragneel

"Nii-chan curang! Nii-chan curang! Nii-chan pulang duluan!" Kata Yuna sambil memukul-mukul selimut yang dipakai Utsuka.

"Aduh! Jangan begitu! Uhuk! Aku lagi sakit tau! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Utsuka sambil menepis tangan adiknya.

"Huh!" Yuna membuang muka. Tak lama Natsu datang sambil membawa segelas air.

"Utsuka, minum obat dulu." Kata Natsu sambil duduk di samping kasur. Utsuka pun duduk dan mengambil obat yang dipegang Natsu.

"Mama mana?" Tanya Yuna.

"Mama lagi pergi... " Jawab Natsu.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Yuna lagi.

"Tidak tau... " Jawab Natsu.

"Aku mau mama ada di sini... " Kata Utsuka yang kembali berbaring.

"Yuna, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku mau ayam goreng!" Jawab Yuna dengan riang.

"Ayam goreng!? Beli dimana?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Mama kan bisa bikin... " Jawab Yuna polos.

"Mama gak ada sayang... " Kata Natsu sambil facepalm.

TING TONG

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Natsu. Ia pun berjalan dan membuka pintu.

KLEK

"Apaan?" Tanya Natsu pada tamunya.

"Nih, gua bawa makanan! Gua masak ikan goreng! Pasti lu gak bisa masak dan males beli kan? Terus anak lu pasti laper... " Kata orang yang berdiri di depan pintu, yang rupanya adalah Erza.

"Ya udah, masuk." Kata Natsu.

Di ruang tamu

"Lucy gimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak tau... " Jawab Natsu. Di sampingnya, ada Yuna yang makan dengan lahap.

"Udah dicari?" Tanya Erza.

"Udah. Gua udah ke rumah orang tuanya, gak ada, ke rumah Gray juga gak ada... " Jawab Natsu.

Erza terdiam sambil melihat Yuna yang makan dengan lahap.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu jangan diabisin dong! Bibikan juga mau makan!" Kata Erza yang langsung merampas ikan gorengnya dari Yuna. Yuna merengek.

"Ih! Udah bagus aku makan! Aku kan maunya ayam! Bibi malah kasih ikan! Udah bagus aku gak marah!" Protes Yuna.

Erza pun cuek dan berjalan ke dapur sambil membawa piring berisi ikan goreng itu. lalu ia mengambil nasi di rice cooker.

"Bibi!" Teriak Yuna.

"Bawel ah lu!" Balas Erza.

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman Fullbuster

"Utsuka sakit... " Gumam Lucy.

"Sakit?" Tanya Gray.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan suasana malam itu sangat hening.

"Apa kau berniat untuk pulang melihatnya?" Tanya Gray. Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku belum siap bertemu Natsu. Rasanya saat mengingat kejadian itu rasa kesalku kembali muncul." Kata Lucy.

"Besok bantu aku menelponnya ya... " Walaupun Gray bingung dengan perkataan Lucy, namun ia mengiyakan perkataan Lucy.

"Hey, besokkan libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Tanya Gray.

"Taman bermain? Oh iya, besok libur... " Kata Lucy sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur. Nanti bangun kesiangan." Kata Gray sambil menepuk punggung telapak tangan Lucy. Lucy tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Malam ini tidak akan hujan kan?" Tanya Lucy.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Dan pagi hari pun tiba...

**To Be Continued**

Aaauuthooor seleeesaiii! #BRUK #Ambruk

Author capek! Udah ngusir **Kuro Yuuka **tapi dateng lagi! Tuh!

**Kuru Yuuka : MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Tidak semudah itu mengusirku!**

Ah sialan lu! Ganggu aja! Asal lu tau ya! Gua punya banyak pendukung! #lempar kacang kedele bareng readers

**Kuro Yuuka : KYAA! Idih! Geli! Pergi! Pergi! Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi dari fic ini!**

Ngomong aja terus! Gua sih bodo amat!

Oke! Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! Dan bantu author mengusir setan ini! :D

**Kuro Yuuka : Tungguin aja! Aku akan membajak akun FF ini dan akan aku jadikan milikku! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! JAA NE!**


	4. Day 3

HOHO! Author udah update! Untuk chapter ini author sekeras mungkin berusaha untuk membuat adegan adegan romantis. Tapi emang dasar gak jago, jadinya kayak gini deh...

Oke! Selamat membaca, seperti biasa, jangan salahkan saya kalo romancenya kurang. Soalnya saya spesialis humor.

**A/N: Maap kalo gak seru dan lucu. Apalagi romantis. Jangan harap. Saya gak ahli. Jadi saya akan sangat senang bila ada readers yang bilang kalo ini fic kerasa romancenya.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak, bahasa nyampur**

Pagi hari di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

Mata berwarna caramel perlahan terbuka dan menampakan pantulan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Titik air kecil di sudut matanya enggan untuk jatuh. Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Istri Natsu Dragneel yang sekarang tidur di rumah Gray Fullbuster.

Setelah meregangkan ototnya, Lucy berjalan ke dapur dengan malas dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur sambil terhuyung-huyung. Lalu Lucy mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi dan mulai meneguk airnya.

"Hari ini libur ya... " Gumam Lucy dengan wajah mengantuk.

KLEK

Langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga itu perlahan mendekati Lucy. Dan pemilik langkah kaki itu duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Baru bangun?" Tanya Gray yang duduk di sebelah Lucy. Lucy yang setengah sadar itu menengok ke arah laki-laki di sebelahnya lalu mengangguk seperti orang kebingungan.

Gray facepalm melihat Lucy yang baru bangun itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan, air mata di sudut matanya yang masih belum jatuh, juga bajunya yang kusut, membuat perempuan bermarga Heartfilia itu terlihat imut. Gray pun berjalan ke dapur dan membuat beberapa tumpuk roti untuk sarapan.

Lucy berjalan ke arah Gray. "Gray, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Gray berhenti mengoles rotinya sesaat dan mendengus. Lalu ia mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesnya lagi.

"Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu... " Jawab Gray. Lucy hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengambil 2 buah gelas. Lalu ia mengambil susu bubuk dan sirup jeruk. Kemudian ia tuang ke masing-masing gelas, lalu ia aduk.

"Hey, kapan kau akan menelpon Natsu?" Tanya Lucy sambil terus mengaduk.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gray sambil terus mengoles roti yang sudah entah yang keberapa. Lucy melihat ke arah Gray. "Soal Utsuka yang sakit itu lho... " Kata Lucy memperjelas. Gray hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, "Ooh... ". "Jadi Bagaimana? Kapan kau akan menelponnya?" Tanya Lucy. Gray meletakkan roti-rotinya di atas piring kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang teman menelpon dan menanyai kabar anaknya?" Gray duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan rotinya. Lucy berjalan ke arah Gray sambil meletakkan 2 gelas susu dan sirup jeruk di atas meja. Lucy melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di belakang Gray.

"Masih jam 7... kau benar. Natsu bisa curiga kalau kau menelpon sepagi ini... " Kata Lucy. Ia pun duduk di samping Gray dan mulai mengambil setangkap roti.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kita ke taman bermainnya kapan? Kalau terlalu siang, bisa ramai." Kata Gray yang sudah selesai memakan rotinya. Lucy berpikir sejenak. Iya tau persis taman bermain. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Lucy ke sana bersama anak perempuannya.

Karena serius mengobrol, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau Fuyu dan Yuki sudah bangun dan berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka. "Asiik! Ke taman bermain!" Teriak Yuki.

"Aduh, telingamu tajam sekali... " Kata Gray sambil terkekeh melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" Tanya Fuyu sambil mengambil setangkap roti untuknya dan untuk adiknya.

"Hari ini... tapi papa masih bingung mau pergi jam berapa..." Jawab Gray sambil menyilangkan jari-jarinya.

Fuyu minum sirup jeruk dan Yuki minum susu. Suasana di ruang makan keluarga Fullbuster itu sunyi karena masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan jam yang tepat untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Fuyu mendelik ke arah Gray dan Lucy yang masing-masing menatap meja. Sedangkan Yuki menatap pantat gelas yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana kalau jam 9?" Tanya Gray dan Lucy berbarengan. Fuyu dan Yuki melihat mereka dengan kagum, lalu mereka tersenyum jahil.

"Cie." Ucap Fuyu dan Yuki dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ah! Kalian ini! Kejadian seperti itu tidak langka tau! Banyak orang yang seperti itu!" Kata Lucy dengan alis bertaut.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo kalian cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan pergi mandi!" Gray pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Lucy dan anak-anaknya. Lucy pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Yuki mengambil sisa rotinya di atas piring dan memakannya. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Mama! Aku mau mandi juga!" Teriaknya. Sedangkan Fuyu mencuci piring dan gelas.

20 menit kemudian.

Di kamar Lucy, Lucy sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan sedang menyisir rambutnya. Tak lama, Yuki berlari masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa dua buah ikat rambut.

"Mama! Ikatkan rambutku dong!" Ujar Yuki yang langsung melompat ke arah Lucy. Lucy dengan spontan menangkapnya. Yuki bergeser, dan sekarang ia ada di pangkuan Lucy. Yuki menatap dirinya yang ada di depan cermin. Lucy mulai mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut Yuki yang cuma sampai bahu itu.

Lucy mengambil dua buah ikat rambut yang Yuki bawa, ia mengikat rambut Yuki model twintail dengan rambut belakang yang dibiarkan tergerai. "Sudah selesai!" Kata Lucy sambil menggendong Yuki turun dari pangkuannya. Yuki meraba rambutnya. "Wah! Cantik sekali!" Teriaknya dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian ia berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

Tak lama, Fuyu masuk sambil membawa dua buah ikat rambut dan sisir. Lucy baru saja ingin keluar tapi terhenti saat Fuyu memintanya untuk mengikat rambutnya. Lucy pun menyuruh Fuyu untuk duduk di kursi riasnya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu. kemudian, Lucy membelah rambut Fuyu menjadi dua bagian dan mulai mengepangnya dengan rapi.

Lucy pun mengambil dompetnya di atas meja rias dan keluar bersama Fuyu. Di bawah Gray dan Yuki sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu. Yuki melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

"Ayo pergi!" Kata Yuki.

"Kalian ke mobil dulu. Papa mau nelpon sebentar." Kata Gray. Fuyu dan Yuki pun berjalan menuju mobil yang telah terbuka itu. lalu mereka duduk di kursi barisan belakang.

Rumah Gray bersebelahan dengan rumah Erza. Kebetulan wanita berambut scarlet ini akan bersiap berangkat ke pasar dan melihat mobil Gray yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuk pergi. "Gray mau kemana?" Gumam Erza. Namun Erza tidak terlalu perduli dan berlalu begitu saja.

Di dalam rumah, Gray sedang menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. Sudah beberapa detik Gray terdiam.

"Tidak diangkat?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

Gray pun menutup telepon itu dan mengangguk. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih tidur... " Kata Gray sambil menepuk bahu Lucy. Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil dan pergi ke taman bermain.

Selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil hanya terdengar suara Yuki. Lucy dan Gray fokus pada jalanan dan Fuyu sedang tertidur. Jalanan cukup renggang untuk jam 9 pagi. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke taman bermain.

Di Magnolia Fantasy World.

Lucy berjalan ke arah 3 orang yang sudah menunggunya. "Ini tiketnya!" Kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan 4 lembar tiket kepada Gray.

"Wah, cepat sekali... " Gray menerima tiket itu dengan kagum. Lucy menyilangkan tangannya. "Karena aku sering ke sini, petugas loketnya udah tau kalau biasanya aku beli 4 tiket." Kata Lucy.

"Yuki! Jalan pelan-pelan!" Teriak Fuyu. Sepertinya anak dari Gray Fullbuster ini jarang di ajak ke taman bermain, makanya laganya kayak orang desa. Lucy dan Gray saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Ayo masuk."

* * *

"KYAAA! Kora-kori!" Teriak Yuki.

Sekarang keluarga yang bukan benar-benar keluarga ini sedang duduk dan bersiap dengan wahana pertama mereka, Kora-kori. Sebuah perahu besar yang akan mengayun dan membuat kau merasa isi perutmu keluar semua.

DEG

SWIIIIIIIING

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Gray? Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengelus-elus bahu Gray. Gray menggeleng sambil menempatkan wajahnya di atas tong sampah.

"Naik lagi yuk!" Ajak Yuki.

"UWEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksi papa?" Tanya Fuyu. Yuki melihat ke arah Gray.

"Aah! Dia kan sudah tua... jadi gak kuat sama permainan kecil seperti itu... " Kata Yuki sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Teriakan pengunjung terdengar silih berganti. Suara roller coaster, dan rumah han—

"KYAA! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Gray menggendong Yuki di depan loket rumah hantu. Lucy dan Fuyu yang melihat itu sweatdrop. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tibalah giliran mereka.

"UGYAAA!" Teriak laki-laki yang berperan sebagai hantu. "KYA!" Teriak Yuki yang ada digendongan Gray. Ia mencengkram baju Gray dengan kuat. Gray hanya terkekeh geli melihat anaknya yang ketakutan. Sementara Fuyu memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"KYAA!" Teriak pengunjung yang lain. Yuki mulai menangis. Gray yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

Di samping Fuyu yang sedang memeluk Lucy, boneka hantu yang sangat menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Dia menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan datar, kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya sambil terus menatap boneka seram itu. Dan ini yang dimanakan sebagai takut tapi 'stay cool'.

Di kursi taman di belakang kebun.

"Hiks... hiks... " Yuki masih terus menangis. Padahal sudah 5 menit mereka keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

"Gray, kau keterlaluan!" Kata Lucy sambil mengusap kepala Yuki. Gray hanya tersenyum miris.

"Mau jus?" Tanya Fuyu sambil menyodorkan jus stroberi kemasan yang ia beli di mesin minuman. Yuki menerimanya dan meminumnya. Sesekali ia menarik kembali ingusnya.

"Ya sudah, sebagai permintaan maaf, kita ke taman boneka, bagaimana?" Tanya Gray sambil berjongkok di depan Yuki. Yuki mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berjalan menuju wahana ketiga, Doll Island. Wahana ini dikhususkan untuk anak-anak seperti Yuki dan Fuyu. Terlihat betapa senangnya mereka berdua saat melihat badut yang bergoyang-goyang di depan pintu masuk. Lucy membeli 2 lembar tiket dan memberikannya pada petugas. Di wahana ini, orang tua dilarang masuk dan dimohon untuk mempercayai petugas.

Lucy dan Gray pun duduk di kursi taman yang berada di depan wahana.

"Mereka terlihat senang ya... apa lagi Yuki, setelah menangis ia langsung bisa tersenyum semudah itu... apa itu yang dikatakan moody?" Tanya Lucy sambil menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan badut di depan pintu masuk wahana itu.

"Mungkin... " Jawab Gray sambil menghabiskan jus stroberi yang tidak sempat dihabiskan Yuki itu. kemudian ia melempar kotak kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah lalu berdiri.

"Waktu main mereka 15 menit, kalau diam di sini terus kita akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh... " Kata Gray sambil menatap langit. Lucy ikut berdiri.

"Mau coba biang lala?" Tanya Gray sambil tersenyum. Lucy berpikir sejenak. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah naik wahana itu karena Natsu dan kedua anaknya takut ketinggian, dan ia ingin naik biang lala dengan seseorang. Dan sekaranglah kesempatannya!

"Boleh!" Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Lucy dan Gray telah berada di dalam salah satu tempat di biang lala. Biang lala itu mulai bergerak naik perlahan. Lucy dan Gray duduk bersebrangan. Wajah Lucy tampak lebih putih dan bercahaya karena terpaan sinar matahari. Gray tertegun melihat kecantikan Lucy. Sempat terpikir oleh Gray, kenapa Natsu yang berhasil mendapatkan Lucy? Bukannya dia?

Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, Lucy tersenyum dan menegur Gray. "Pemandangannya indah ya... " Kata Lucy. Gray tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah lain. "Y-ya..." Jawab Gray sambil menopang dagunya. Lucy kembali menikmati pemandangan dari atas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia untuk melihat kota Magnolia dari atas. Gedung dan rumah terlihat begitu kecil, juga mobil-mobil yang berjalan. Orang-orang pun terlihat seperti semut. Diam-diam Gray memperhatikan Lucy.

Lucy adalah gadis yang cantik, dia sempurna dalam segala hal. Bisnis, anak, masak memasak, menjahit, menata sesuatu, semua bisa ia kerjakan dengan rapi. Laki-laki macam apa yang akan menolaknya? Dan laki-laki macam apa yang tidak menginginkannya? Termasuk Gray Fullbuster. Sebenarnya diam-diam ia menyimpan perasaan suka pada Lucy di bangku sekolah dulu. Tapi semua itu ia tutupi karena tau kalau Lucy menyukai Natsu.

Natsu, temannya yang bodoh, tidak mengerti wanita, malas, dan ceroboh. Kenapa Lucy bisa suka padanya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gray sekarang. Ia kembali melamun.

"Hey! Gray! Kau dengar aku!?" Tanya Lucy setengah berteriak. Gray tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku tanya, nanti kita mau makan di mana, dan mau makan apa? Soalnya aku tidak buat makanan sebelum pergi tadi... " Ulang Lucy dengan wajah agak jengkel.

"O-oh... kalau begitu restoran dekat sini saja... " Jawab Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lucy mendengus kesal, kemudian ia kembali melihat ke samping. Biang lala itu terus bergerak dan sekarang mereka sudah hampir sampai ke bawah.

"Lucy." Panggil Gray. Lucy yang sedang menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya di biang lala itu menengok.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan Natsu?" Tanya Gray. Lucy tertegun. Ia menunduk dan terdiam, sedangka Gray menunggu jawaban dari Lucy.

"Natsu orang yang bodoh... dia ceroboh, malas dan tidak mengerti tentang wanita. Aku sebal dengannya!" Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy, pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu untuk cerai dengan Natsu dan menikah denganku?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah serius. Lucy menatap Gray dengan mata membulat. Detak jantungnya berubah derastis.

"_Ada apa ini?" _Batin Lucy. Gray terus menatapnya dengan serius. Mulut Lucy terbuka, "Maaf, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu... " Jawab Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, apa jawabanmu dengan pertanyaanku yang ini... " Kata Gray. Lucy diam mendengarkan, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cerai lalu menikah?" Biang lala yang mereka naiki pun sekarang sudah sempurna berada di bawah. Petugas meminta mereka berdua untuk turun dan bergantian dengan pengunjung lain.

"Waah... apakah sudah 15 menit?" Tanya Gray sambil meregangkan ototnya. Lucy melihat ke arah lain, masih dengan perasaan yang aneh. Gray melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gray sambil menepuk Bahu Lucy. Lucy menghadap ke arah Gray, tapi matanya terus mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk dilihat.

"Hey, jangan-jangan kau menganggap serius perkataanku ya? Aku hanya bercanda!" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertawa lebar.

"HAHAHAHA! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau memikirkan perkataanku!" Gray pahanya dan terus tertawa. Lucy yang merasa sudah dipermainkan segera pergi dengan langkah besar. "H-Hey tunggu!" Teriak Gray sambil berlari menyusul Lucy.

Di depan wahana Doll Island.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Kata Lucy sambil melambai kepada dua orang anak yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Dua anak itu berdiri dan menunggu Lucy mendekat.

"Mama kemana aja?! Wahananya udah selesai dari tadi! Cuma 10 menit tau! Aku pikir mama ninggalin aku!" Kata Yuki dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Lucy hanya tertawa dengan senyum miris. "Maaf, tadi aku naik biang lala... " Kata Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "AAH! Curang!" Teriak Yuki sambil membuang muka.

Pandangan Lucy beralih ke selembar kertas yang sedang dipegang Fuyu. "Fuyu, itu kertas apa?" Tanya Lucy. Fuyu melihat ke arah kertas yang ia pegang, lalu memberikannya kepada Lucy. "Tadi aku pungut di jalan." Kata Fuyu.

"Penginapan 'Natural'. Baru dibuka dan dapat diskon... " Gumam Lucy. "Kita mau nginep?!" Tanya Yuki. "Ah, bukan, aku hanya membaca tulisan di kertas ini... " Jawab Lucy. Tak lama, Gray datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Aduh!... Lucy kau jahat! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Kata Gray sambil menyeka keringatnya. Lucy tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung mengubah topik.

"Mau menginap?" Tanya Lucy sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas brosur kepada Gray. Gray membaca brosur itu dengan cepat. "Ya, aku juga merasa bosan seharian di rumah... sesekali menginap itu juga bagus... " Kata Gray.

"YAY! Kita nginep!" Teriak Yuki. Fuyu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya udah, kita makan dulu yuk... " Ajak Gray.

Mereka keluar arena taman bermain itu dan beralih ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Restoran itu cukup ramai tapi setidaknya, sebuah cela untuk sebuah mobil berhasil Gray dapatkan dengan bantuan Lucy dan kedua anaknya yang siap siaga mencari tempat parkir.

"Nah, ayo." Lucy dan yang lain pun masuk ke dalam restoran keluarga itu.

Di dalam restoran yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu, terdengar jelas suara teriakkan anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di dalamnya. Makanan yang disediakan di sana juga disesuaikan untuk anak-anak. Gray dan Lucy memilih tempat duduk untuk 4 orang di samping jendela.

Tak lama, pelayan pun datang dan memberikan mereka buku menu.

"Aku omelette!" Kata Yuki sambil menunjuk gambar omelette yang ada di dalam buku menu. "Memangnya kalau makan omelette aja kenyang?" Tanya Gray pada anaknya itu. Yuki berpikir sejenak.

"Omelette! Tapi yang jumbo!" Jawab Yuki riang. "Memangnya kalau makan omelette yang jumbo, bisa habis?" Tanya Gray lagi. Lagi-lagi, Yuki berpikir. Dia melihat ke arah Fuyu yang sedang bermain dengan sumpit yang ada di depannya. "Bagi berdua!" Jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk Fuyu dengan wajah polos. Gray pun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu omelette jumbo satu, jus jeruk 2, jus stroberi 1, dan American Cappucinonya 1." Pesan Lucy pada si Pelayan. Setelah mencatat pesanan Lucy dan mengulangnya, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Habis makan kita kemana?" Tanya Yuki dengan wajahnya yang riang.

"Pulang. " Jawab Fuyu dengan nada datar, dia masih bermain dengan sumpit yang ada di depannya. Yuki tampak kaget. Mulutnya menganga dan bola matanya membulat. "Masa kita pulang secepat itu?!" Tanyanya.

"Ya, ya. Setelah sampai ke rumah, kita langsung bersiap untuk pergi menginap." Jawab Gray sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. Fuyu mendelik ke arah Gray.

"Penginapan Natural maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy yang dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Gray. "Memang kau tau tempatnya dimana?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

Gray menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Masih di Magnolia kok..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Horee! Kita pergi menginap! Dengar itu nee-chan? Kita tidak akan pulang~" Kata Yuki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Fuyu hanya fokus dan kembali bermain dengan sumpitnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Dan sampai pesanan mereka tiba, mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

SRUUUUP

"Wah! Akhirnya habis!" Ujar Lucy saat jus stroberi yang ada di gelasnya telah habis tanpa sisa. "Ayo Lucy, kita pulang!" Ajak Gray sudah berdiri. Lucy pun mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan.

Karena Yuki adalah anak yang sangat hiperaktif, dia melompat dari kursi dan tidak sengaja mendorong Lucy yang sedang berjalan di belakang Gray.

Lucy secara spontan langsung memeluk Gray dari belakang karena takut terjatuh. Dan seketika itu juga Gray langsung menengok ke belakang. Beberapa pengunjung restoran memperhatikan kedua orang ini. Suara yang lumayan keras yang ditimbulkannya membuat mata para pengunjung tertarik untuk melihatnya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Lucy sudah berdiri ke posisinya yang benar.

Fuyu dan Yuki hanya memperhatikan dua orang dewasa yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah itu.

Hari sudah sore, dan Gray berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Lucy masih tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah memasuki mobil.

"Huwaa... aku mengantuk... " Kata Yuki sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Fuyu yang duduk di sebelahnya memberinya bantal tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua tidurlah. Hari ini kalian sudah bergerak terlalu banyak." Kata Lucy sambil menengok ke arah anak-anak itu. mereka berdua pun menutup matanya.

Di dalam perjalanan, Gray dan Lucy tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Mereka hanya melihat kendaraan yang ada di depannya. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Lucy mengajak bicara Gray yang sedang menyetir. Tentu dia butuh konsentrasi. Berbeda dengan Natsu yang selalu memulai pembicaraan saat ia sedang menyetir.

Memang berbeda. Mereka kan orang yang berbeda, ya kan?

Lucy juga memperhatikan cara Gray menangani anak-anaknya. Memang terkesan masa bodo sama seperti Natsu, akan tetapi sikapnya terhadap anak-anaknya telalu dewasa. Tidak seperti Natsu yang bisa menyesuaikan sikapnya di depan anak-anak maupun di depan dirinya.

Sekali lagi, mereka berbeda.

Dan sampai mereka tiba di rumah, Lucy terus melamun memikirkan perbedaan-perbedaan yang ada pada Natsu dan Gray.

"Hey, Lucy." Panggil Gray sambil menepuk bahu Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kita sudah sampai." Lanjut Gray. Lucy hanya menjawab 'oh' kemudian ia membangunkan Fuyu dan Yuki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Di dalam kediaman Gray Fullbuster

Gray menyalakan lampu tengah, Kemudian masuk ke kamar. begitu pun Yuki dan Fuyu. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Lucy yang berdiri sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat! Kita kan mau pergi menginap! Siapkan bajumu!" Kata Gray yang melongokan kepalanya dari dalam kamar. Lucy pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah bingung.

Oh, sepertinya dia lupa soal 'paket' yang diterimanya kemarin.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

PRAAANG! #Suara piring pecah

Yoo! Author udah update! Hah? apa? Piring pecah? Ooh... itu piring tetangga.

Oke, ngg... romantis kah chapter ini? Ah udahlah gak usah dijawab. Author udah tau jawabannya kok... Weeeei! Natsu gak mucul ya!? Astaga baru nyadar... Erza cuma muncul segede upil doang XD

Ini chapter panjang kaaaaan? Oke, emang karena author gak nyadar udah ngetik segini banyak...

Oke! Di chapter selanjutnya, Lucy dan Gray akan menginap selama 2 hari di penginapan Natural!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review, dan maaf, kalo alurnya kecepetan (lagi).


	5. Day 4

Umm okeh... mungkin readers ada yang bosen ketemu saya lagi... atau ada yang kangen? Ah, mungkin gak ada... apa update kali ini lama? Hanya kalian yang bisa menjawabnya dalam hati... Oke! Kali ini Lucy dan Gray menginap di penginapan NATURAL. Apa yang akan terjadi?

**A/N: Maap kalo gak seru dan lucu. Apalagi romantis. Jangan harap. Saya gak ahli. Jadi saya akan sangat senang bila ada readers yang bilang kalo ini fic kerasa romancenya.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak, bahasa nyampur**

"Baiklah? Kalian siap?" Tanya Gray yang sudah memegang stir mobil.

"SIAP!" Teriak Lucy dan kedua anaknya.

"Baik! Kita berangkat!" Gray pun melajukan mobilnya. Mereka berangkat pada tengah malam dengan tujuan untuk menghindari macet. Tapi sebenarnya, karena faktor mereka pulang sore tadi.

Mereka mulai keluar dari daerah komplek, kemudian ke jalan besar, lalu lewat jalan tol. Saat di jalan tol, Lucy mulai membuka 'Google Map' nya dan mencari letak penginapan Natural. Sesekali ia menunjukkan jalannya kepada Gray. Dan Gray pun dengan senang hati mengikuti arahan Lucy.

Berbeda dengan Natsu. Di situasi seperti ini, Natsu lebih suka mencari jalan sendiri. Walaupun sudah jelas ada arahan dari Lucy yang pastinya—akurat. Tapi itu malah menambah sensasi petualangan dalam perjalanan mereka. Seperti salah jalan, berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan jalan, dan beristirahat di sembarang tempat. Sering kali juga mereka cekcok karena berbeda pendapat tentang jalan mana yang harus ditempuh.

Jika bersama Gray, perjalanan terasa lebih enak dan lancar. Tidak ada hambatan. Ya mungkin hanya saat mengantri di pintu tol—tapi itu wajar. Tidak ada rasa menegangkan. Rasanya sangat santai seperti berjalan-jalan di komplek rumah sendiri. Tidak akan ada kebingungan dan kekhawatiran akan bensin yang mulai menipis karena terus mencari jalan. Dan tidak akan ada cekcok di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi...

Di dalam mobil terasa sunyi.

Ya, sedari tadi hanya ada suara Lucy yang menunjukkan jalan. Fuyu dan Yuki tertidur karena tidak melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya memang tenang. Tapi tidak biasa bagi seorang Lucy yang sudah terbiasa ribut dengan Natsu di dalam mobilnya. Biasanya ia dan Natsu akan terus berbicara, sehingga anak-anak pun jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Dan itu akan berlangsung sampai di tempat tujuan.

"_Tidak apa. Hal seperti ini bisa aku sikapi... " _Batin Lucy. Ia tentu bisa mengerti dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia sedang bersama orang yang berbeda—bukan. Dia sedang berada dengan keluarga yang berbeda.

Setelah hening selama 3 jam, akhirnya mobil yang dibawa Gray memasuki sebuah gerbang dengan papan 'Selamat Datang di Natural'. Di saat yang bersamaan, Fuyu dan Yuki juga terbangun karena kepala mereka yang saling terbentur.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya petugas di pintu masuk.

"Empat." Jawab Gray langsung. Petugas pun menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Gray. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gray pun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi berbeda dengan Natsu. Kalau dia sedang bersama Natsu sekarang, Natsu akan menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk bersembunyi di belakang bangku mobil. Dan saat petugas bertanya, ia akan menjawab "Dua orang.". sebenarnya kalau bisa, ia juga ingin menyuruh Lucy untuk berjongkok di belakang bangku mobil. Tapi itu mustahil.

Penginapan ini cukup sepi. Dan sekarang, terserah pada Gray mau parkir di mana. Mau parkir lurus, menyamping, miring, atau apapun, tidak akan menghalangi mobil lain.

Sebelum mengeluarkan barang, tentu mereka harus mencari tempat singgah—atau tempat menginap.

Seorang petugas yang memakai topi pun menghampiri mereka. "Silahkan pilih penginapan yang anda sukai... " Ujarnya sambil memimpin jalan.

"Penginapan ini memiliki 5 kamar dan 2 kamar mandi. Ada dapur di belakang dan ada ruang tengahnya." Orang itu terus menjelaskan satu per satu isi setiap penginapan yang mereka lewati. Tapi belum ada satu pun tempat singgah yang menarik perhatian mereka. Setidaknya perhatian Gray dan anak-anaknya.

**Lucy POV**

Berjalan dan berjalan, lama-lama kaki-ku sakit! masa tidak ada satu pun tempat singgah yang menarik perhatian mereka?! Padahal ku pikir banyak yang lumayan, tapi mereka lewati! Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Ya, selera kami mungkin berbeda.

"Dan ini, langsung menghadap pepohonan di ruang belakangnya. Sangat sejuk sekali di pagi dan sore hari mejelang malam." Jelas orang yang dari tadi menuntun kami. Aku rasa dia pun sudah lelah menjelaskan semua jenis tempat singgah di sini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Hey! Bukan aku! Harusnya mereka! Oh Gray! Pilihlah satu! Yang mana saja! Ini hanya tempat singgah!

"Yang ini bagus." Ya, akhirnya aku bicara juga. Kaki-ku sudah mulai keram dibuatnya. Kulihat Gray melihat rumah itu dengan teliti sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah anak-anaknya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka?" Tanya Gray. Ya, sepertinya rumah ini akan jadi tempat menginap kami. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku berkata seperti itu?

"Tidak! Ada hutannya! Serem!" Kata Yuki.

Oh, tidak. Tolong, katakan 'iya'.

"Baiklah, kita cari yang lain." Kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami—lagi.

Astaga! Kalau Gray itu Natsu, aku pasti akan mempertahankan rumah itu!

"Yang ini menghadap langit. Sangat bagus saat pagi dan sore hari. Anda bisa melihat matahari yang terbit dan terbenam." Ujar petugas itu lagi.

"Apa kalian mau?" Tanya Gray pada kami. "Ya! Ya!" Teriak Yuki. "Tidak! Aku tidak suka langit...! silau... " Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah hamba-Mu ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... " Kata petugas itu. "Ini yang terakhir. Penginapan yang di sebelah sana itu menghadap ke arah gunung." Kata petugas itu. ku lihat dari raut wajahnya, ia sudah mulai lelah dan kehausan.

"Bagaimana? Ini yang terakhir. " Kata Gray. Kedua anak itu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka berdua.

Apapun itu, seperti apapun bentu rumahnya, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkah sekarang adalah melepas sepatu high heels-ku ini.

Aku pun memasuki rumah terakhir itu. petugas itu memberikan kunci rumah pada Gray dan kemudian pergi. Dan sepertinya, Gray pun hendak memindahkan mobilnya ke sini. Sementara anak-anak berlarian ke kamar mereka.

Aku? Aku sedang berpikir.

Bagaimana kalau Natsu ada di sini sekarang.

Pertama, dia pasti akan mengambil ketiga rumah tadi. Yang ada hutan, langit, dan gunung ini. Kenapa?

Natsu dan Gray sungguh berbeda, menurutku.

Natsu adalah orang yang suka berkhayal dan peduli pada kesenangan anak. Bukan berarti dia memanjakan anak-anak, tapi dia ingin memberikan yang seharusnya diberikan kepada anak-anak. Ya, kesenangan dan keceriaan. Makannya anak-anakku tumbuh gembira dan cerewet. Mungkin kalian tidak tau Utsuka. Tapi diam-diam ia selalu memperhatikan segalanya, sama sepertiku.

Gray cenderung melihat pada kenyataan dan bersikap realistis. Bukan berarti dia tidak peduli pada hal-hal yang menyangkut soal anak. Tapi kulihat dia mendidik anaknya untuk melihat secara realistis sejak dini. Bersikap dewasa? Tidak, itu bukan yang dibutuhkan anak-anak sekarang. Itu masih terlalu dini. Contoh hidupnya adalah Yuki. Di keluarga Gray ini, bisa kulihat kalau Yuki-lah yang paling cerewet—karena dia anak kecil. Contoh hidup lainnya adalah Fuyu yang lebih dewasa dari Yuki. Sikapnya dingin dan diam seperti orang dewasa. Dia lebih berpikir realistis daripada Yuki. Itu karena Gray yang mendidiknya seperti itu.

Tapi anak-anak tidak butuh itu.

Sekali lagi, aku menemukan perbedaan dari mereka.

"Bi—Mama!" Panggil Yuki. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Papa sudah kembali... "

**Lucy POV End**

"Ayo Lucy! Bantu aku membawa masuk barang-barang ini... " Kata Gray dengan nada yang tertekan. Dia membawa 3 tas sekaligus. Pasti berat.

Yuki mendorong tas yang cukup besar ke dalam rumah. Sementara Fuyu membawa tas milik mereka berdua. Tentu anak kecil tidak bisa membawa tas yang beratnya sama dengan mereka.

Setelah memasukkan barang-barang mereka, mereka pun tidur di kamarnya masing-masing.

—Tunggu.

"Di sini... ada berapa kamar?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada was-was.

Yuki dan Fuyu buru-buru membuka seluruh pintu yang ada di rumah itu.

"Dua!" Jawab Yuki dengan gembira. Tapi tidak untuk Lucy.

"Apa aku harus... " Gumam Lucy.

"Ah, kau tidur sama anak-anak saja. Aku akan tidur sendiri... " Kata Gray tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tau maksud Lucy.

"Oh, ya, terim—"

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau tidur sama Fuyu nee-chan! Mama dan papa kan harusnya tidur berdua... " Kata Yuki dengan senyum jahil. Setelah itu dia menarik Fuyu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Dasar anak setan!" _Batin Lucy. Gray yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya berdecak dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kata Gray dengan wajah miris.

* * *

Lucy berjalan ke dapur, sementara Gray masuk ke kamar. tak lama, Lucy berteriak.

"Gray! Apa kau tidak bawa bahan makanan?" Tanya Lucy dari dapur. Gray pun berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" Tanya Gray. Lucy menghela nafas sebentar.

"Mereka menyediakan kompor dan alat masak lainnya. Dan aku tidak melihat satu pun restoran di sekitar sini... yang ada hanya supermarket di depan penginapan..." Kata Lucy sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat? Kita harus belanja." Kata Gray sambil menaikkan alisnya dan menarik nafas.

"Aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga ikut."

* * *

"Baiklah, ini memang bukan rumah kalian, tapi... jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Aku dan Gray akan pergi membeli bahan makanan sebentar." Kata Lucy sambil membungkuk pada dua anak perempuan yang lucu itu.

"Baiiik~" Jawab Yuki sambil hormat pada Lucy. Sementara Fuyu berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk persegi di sana. "Aku akan duduk di sini... " Gumamnya.

"Baiklah Gray, ayo cepat." Kata Lucy. Tidak sadar, ia menarik tangan Gray bersamanya ke mobil. Lalu Lucy membuka pintu mobil, menyuruh Gray masuk, dan setelah itu Lucy berlari kecil dan membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai anak-anak tidak sarapan!" Kata Lucy sembaring menutup pintu mobil.

Nah Lucy, sekarang kau terlihat seperti Lucy Fullbuster.

Di supermarket.

Suara keramaian langsung terdengar begitu pintu otomatis terbuka. Dengan membawa troli, Lucy dan Gray berjalan beriringan. Dan tujuan mereka adalah ke tempat daging, sayur, dan buah-buahan.

"Pertama," Kata Lucy. "Anak-anak harus makan sayuran, karena sayuran itu penting." Lanjutnya sambil memilah-milah sayuran hijau. Gray melihat Lucy dengan wajah kagum.

"Seperti inikah seorang ibu terhadap anaknya?" Pikir Gray. "Mungkin aku harus lebih mencintai Juvia setelah dia pulang... " Pikir Gray. "Tapi mana bukti cintanya padaku?!" Pikir Gray lagi.

"Dan juga buah... " Gumam Lucy sambil memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam kantung plastik. "Gray, tolong bawa ini ke sana." Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk tempat pembungkusan dan pemberi harga pada buah yang kita ambil. Gray pun dengan sigap menerima buah itu dan membawanya ke sana.

Setelah selesai dengan buahnya, Gray berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Lucy. Tapi saat ia melihat ke arah troli, Lucy tidak ada. Gray menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari wanita berambut blonde.

Ya, mata Gray sekarang melihat Lucy yang sedang berada di tempat susu dan keju. Sungguh, betapa pedulinya Lucy kepada anak-anak Gray. Apa mereka telihat kurus?

"Lucy... " Panggil Gray. Lucy langsung berbalik dan memperlihatkan 2 botol susu yang sedang di pegang. "Aku bingung harus pilih yang mana... coklat atau vanilla?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mereka lebih suka vanilla." Jawab Gray sambil mengambil satu botol susu vanilla.

"Eeh! Tidak usah! Aku sudah ambil satu tadi!" Kata Lucy yang menghentikan tangan Gray yang akan memasukkan botol itu ke dalam troli. Rasanya berbeda saat kau menyentuh tangan suamimu sendiri dengan tangan laki-laki lain. Entah, tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Hanya perasaan yang bisa mengartikannya.

"Kau tau? Anak-anakku dapat menghabiskan 2 botol susu dalam sehari... " Kata Gray. Lucy mematung mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Gray. Gray pun mengambil botol susu vanilla yang Lucy pegang dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

"Lucy... " Panggil Gray membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. "Ayo.. " Lanjutnya.

Saat mereka berjalan-jalan, seorang wanita SPG menawarinya dagingi panggang.

"Astaga, kita belum makan... " Kata Lucy.

Gray pun mengambil satu tusuk daging tester dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Lucy. Lucy sempat heran dan menatap Gray. Tapi setelah mencium bau daging yang begitu enak, Lucy pun membuka mulutnya dan melahap daging itu tanpa sisa. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Gray sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk dengan wajah merah yang tidak terlihat oleh Gray.

"Aku beli satu." Kata Gray pada SPG wanita itu. kemudian ia juga mengambil daging tester dan memakannya.

"Kau benar. Ini enak... " Kata Gray. Lucy yang sudah menelan daging itu pun melihat ke arah Gray yang sedang menunggu dagingnya.

"Hihihi... " Lucy tertawa kecil. Gray menengok ke arah Lucy.

"Ada saus di samping bibirmu... " Kata Lucy sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke arah saus, sementara 4 jari lainnya menyentuh pipi Gray.

Jantung Gray tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Apalagi saat Lucy menjilat saus yang ada di ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih... " Gumam Gray dengan rona merah yang samar terlihat.

"Gray! Dagingnya!" Kata Lucy. Gray pun dengan cepat mengambil daging itu dan mendorong trolinya menuju kasir.

* * *

"Haaah..." Desah Lucy lelah. Mereka sudah pulang dan sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dengan berat Lucy membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"TARAAA!" Teriak Yuki di depan pintu. Dia sudah memakai celmek berwarna merah muda dan topi koki. Tak lupa dengan wajan mainannya.

"H-hah?" Lucy menganga sambil memajukan kepalanya. Di belakang Lucy, Gray baru saja ingin masuk sambil membawa kantung-kantung belanjaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray heran. Dia tidak bisa melihat Yuki karena terhalang oleh Lucy.

"Lucy?" Tanya Gray yang masih berusaha untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan Lucy.

"Aku sudah siap untuk memasak!" Kata Yuki dengan wajah antusias.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Uwah! Updatenya lama nih! Gimana!? Muasin gak!? Kalo mau muasin... tunggu saya jadi nenek-nenek juga gak bakalan bisa! So jelas so pasti, saya kan gak bisa bikin romance...

Review? Uwiidiiihh! Banyak! Lumayanlah! Gak sia-sia kerjaan saya! Oh iya, readers semua pada nanya ya akhirannya NaLu atau GrayLu? Hmm... bisa dilihat perkembangannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan ingat! Fic ini selesai pada Day 7 atau hari ketujuh!

Jadi,

Apakah saya harus mengupdate lagi?


	6. Day 4 part 2 to Day 5

Ketemu lagi sama saya!

Saya ngeliat review, dan reviewnya minta banyak yang GrayLu. Awalnya saya bingung bikinnya gimana, tapi sebagai seorang author, saya harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah saya tulis. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi saya rasa alur yang saya pilih tidak akan mengecewakan readers #Saya hebat kan?

**WARNING!** Fic ini mengandung unsur kekeluargaan yang berat, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan dan masalah-masalah dalam keluarga.

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : Maap kalo gak romantis dan memuaskan. No One Perfect, Right?**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak, bahasa nyampur, masalah keluarga.**

"Yuki, kau ngapain... ?" Tanya Lucy heran. Yuki tersenyum melihatnya.

"Memasak!" Jawabnya dengan riang. Gray masih diam menunggu di belakang Lucy. Sekarang dia tau kalau sesuatu di depan Lucy itu adalah anak bungsunya, Yuki.

"Apa?" Alis Lucy terangkat sebelah mendengar satu kata dari anak itu. Lucy pun berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Fuyu yang masih menonton TV. Sementara Gray masuk sambil membawa belanjaannya ke dapur.

Lucy dan Yuki masih bertatap-tatapan.

"ASTAGA!" Teriak Gray dari dapur. Lucy, Yuki, dan Fuyu langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Gray.

"Ada apa?!" Teriak Lucy.

"Siapa yang menyalakan kompor saat aku pergi!?" Tanya Gray dengan nada tinggi.

Yuki tersentak kaget. Ia segera melepaskan topi kokinya dan menunduk.

"Yuki yang melakukannya... " Jawab Fuyu sambil menunjuk Yuki dengan wajah datar.

Gray berjalan ke arah Yuki. Lucy sudah menduga kalau Gray akan memarahinya. Dan benar, Gray mengangkat tangannya. Lucy melihat ke arah lain, ia paling tidak tega melihat anak kecil yang dipukul. Lucy ingin mencegahnya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia ayahnya, dan Lucy, bukan ibunya.

"Anak nakal... apa kau sudah lapar sekali?" Kata Gray sambil mengusap kepala Yuki dengan lembut. Yuki mengadah ke atas, melihat ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Sementara Lucy sedang melihat Gray dengan wajah heran.

"_Dia dan Natsu sama... tidak pernah memarahi anak... "_ Batin Lucy kagum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai memasak!" Ajak Gray sambil menepuk tangannya. Yuki tersenyum dan kembali memakai topi kokinya dan berlari mengambil kursi.

"Kukira kau akan memarahinya... " Ucap Lucy pada Gray. Gray yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan makanan menjawab, "Aku memang marah, tapi percuma kalau aku memarahinya. Dia masih kecil, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis tanpa mengerti apapun..."

Lucy melihat Gray dengan kagum. Tidak menyangka kalau didikan Gray yang keras itu ternyata punya sisi lembutnya juga—tidak, perkataannya benar. Anak kecil tidak mungkin mengerti jika di marahi.

Lucy tersenyum simpul. Dia segera membantu Gray mengeluarkan bahan makanan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Yuki antusias. Dia berdiri di kursi dan mulai mengambil sayur-sayuran.

"Kau bisa mencuci sayuran itu... " Kata Gray yang sedang membersihkan daging yang ia beli. "Baik!" Teriak Yuki.

Fuyu terdiam di belakang. Lucy melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. "Fuyu, bantu aku mencuci buahnya... " Perintah Lucy.

Fuyu berbalik. "Aku mau menyiapkan susu saja... " Katanya tidak peduli. Lucy hanya melihat Fuyu dengan wajah miris. "Apa dia tidak suka padaku ya?" Gumam Lucy. Fuyu menggambil 4 gelas yang ada di lemari dan mengambil botol susu.

"Sudah selesai! Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan!? Apa aku harus memotong sayurnya?" Tanya Yuki sambil menyodorkan sayur yang basah itu pada Gray.

"Baiklah Yuki, sekarang bantu aku mencuci buahnya... " Kata Lucy sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi buah-buahan. Sementara Yuki mencuci buah, Lucy memotong sayurnya.

Sebelumnya, Lucy tidak pernah masak bersama seperti ini. Dia hanya memasak dibantu oleh anak perempuannya. Itu pun jarang. Hari ini dia sangat senang. Andaikan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Hey, apa kalian sering melakukan ini di rumah?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sering, tapi Juvia jarang ikut memasak bersama... " Jawab Gray yang masih mencuci daging.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Karena mama membersikan rumah!" Jawab Yuki.

Dari jawaban kedua orang itu, Lucy mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Juvia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Atau dengan keluarganya? Tidak, setau Lucy,Juvia adalah wanita yang sangat sayang pada Gray.

Gray mengambil penggorengan dan mulai menuangkan minyak. Setelah menunggu sampai minyaknya cukup panas, ia mulai memasukkan dagingnya.

SPASH

"Aw... " Ringis Gray saat tangannya terkena cipratan minyak yang panas. Lucy dengan sigap mengambil tangan Gray dan menyiramnya dengan air. Sementara Yuki menggeser kursinya menjauh dari penggorengan itu dengan ngerinya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau menggoreng daging tidak boleh seperti itu..." Gerutu Lucy sambil menyirami tangan Gray dengan air yang keluar dari keran.

"Lucy, aku bisa sendiri... " Gray menarik tangannya, tapi Lucy menariknya lagi. "Sudah, biar aku saja!"

Gray terdiam melihat ke arah lain. Ia merasakan tangan Lucy yang lembut mengelus tangannya yang memerah dengan pelan.

Dia tidak mendapat pelayanan seperti ini dari Juvia.

Juvia memang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sama' di belakang namanya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah formalitas yang tidak berguna. Perlakuannya pada Gray sungguh tidak mencerminkan kalau Gray adalah tuannya.

Setidaknya itu terjadi belakangan ini.

"Papa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuki khawatir.

"Gak papa, cuma bengkak sedikit... " Jawab Gray sesantai mungkin untuk meyakinkan Yuki kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kalian semua duduk manis saja di kursi, biar aku yang memasak." Lucy pun berjalan sambil mengikat rambutnya. Kemudian ia mulai mengambil bahan makanan, dan memasak layaknya koki profesional. Melihat itu, mereka bertiga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menunggu Lucy sampai selesai.

"Pst! Bibi Lucy sudah bertindak layaknya mama dan juga sebagai... seorang istri...!" Bisik Yuki pada Fuyu. Gray yang mendengar itu langsung menyentil dahi Yuki sampai menimbulkan suara kecil.

"Aw!" Ringis Yuki dengan suara serendah mungkin agar Lucy tidak menyadarinya. Dia memegangi dahinya agar tidak disentil untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Jahat!" Gumamnya.

"Aku lapar... " Ujar Fuyu sambil menatap lurus pada punggu Lucy yang sedang sibuk memasak. Bau masakan Lucy sudah tercium sampai ke indra penciuman ketiga orang yang kelaparan itu.

"Waaah... enaknya... " Ujar Yuki sambil menutup matanya. Lucy menengok ke belakang, "Sebentar lagi aku selesai... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Uwaaaa! Cepat selesaikan mama!" Teriak Yuki. Perutnya sudah meraung berkali-kali. "Kau mau cepat? Ayo bantu aku... " Kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan sebuah garpu. Yuki dengan riangnya berdiri dan segera berlari mengambil garpu yang ada di tangan Lucy.

"Pindahkan daging itu ke piring ya. Tusuk dagingnya dengan garpu... " Kata Lucy selagi ia membersihkan dapurnya. "Baik!" Jawab Yuki dengan riang.

Lucy sedang mencuci kain di wastafel, sementara Yuki masih memindahkan daging. Dia agak kesulitan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan matanya meredup.

"Mama tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku membantunya memasak... mencuci sayur saja tidak boleh... " Gumam Yuki. Lucy melihatnya, lalu ia berjalan ke arahnya. "Sekarang aku adalah mama-mu... kau boleh membantuku setiap kali aku memasak. Kau punya bakat memasak!" Kata Lucy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia mengusap kepala Yuki pelan.

Yuki tersenyum walaupun matanya masih meredup. Lalu ia menunduk, "Andaikan kau bisa menjadi mamaku selamanya... " Gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Hah? Kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Lucy berusaha melihat wajah anak yang tertunduk itu.

"Ma! Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar!" Yuki segera menusuk sisa daging di penggorengan dan menjatuhkannya di piring. Kemudian dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Lucy.

"Rasanya tadi dia membicarakan aku... " Gumam Lucy sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. "Ah sudahlah... aku lapar... hey! Sisakan untukku!" Lucy pun berlari menyusul Yuki.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Kecuali Yuki yang makan dengan lahap, cepat, dan berantakannya.

"Yuki, kunyah pelan-pelan! Tidak ada yang mau minta makananmu!" Kata Lucy memarahinya. Yuki terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Setelah ini kau harus mandi. Oh bukan hanya Yuki, tapi kita juga. " Kata Lucy pada Gray dan Fuyu yang sedang asik makan. Tidak ada jawaban atau anggukan dari mereka, tapi Lucy yakin kalau mereka mendengarnya.

Lucy kembali melihat ke arah Yuki. "_Sekilas... aku melihat Yuki yang berbeda... " _Lucy teringat dengan ekspresi Yuki saat bersamanya di dapur tadi. Apalagi ia masih penasaran dengan kalimat Yuki yang tidak sempat ia dengar.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Kata Gray sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang... terima kasih atas makanannya." Ujar Fuyu datar. Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi. "Papa! Aku mau mandi bersamamu!" Teriak Fuyu pada Gray yang sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Lucy dan Yuki tercengang melihat Fuyu. Dan tentu saja, Gray menolaknya dengan tegas.

* * *

"Baiklah, saatnya kita yang mandi!" Kata Lucy.

Sekarang Lucy dan Yuki sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi. Dan Yuki pun sudah sepenuhnya melepas pakaiannya yang agak kotor saat memasak tadi.

Sekarang giliran Lucy yang melepas pakaiannya. Yuki menatapnya dengan ekspresi kagum.

"Hoaa... mama punya sesuatu yang besar... " Ujar Yuki. Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Semua wanita memilikinya, Yuki..." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa laki-laki tidak punya?" Tanya Yuki polos. "Karena kita itu spesial... " Jawab Lucy sambil berbisik. Yuki melihat dirinya sendiri dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku tidak punya... " Gumamnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Saat kau dewasa, kau akan punya... " Hibur Lucy. Yuki menatap Lucy dengan penuh harap. "Apa akan sebesar punya mama?" Tanya Yuki. Lucy menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yaa, tidak ada yang tau soal itu... "

Sementara di depan pintu, Fuyu sedang menguping sambil tertunduk. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

* * *

"Gray, ini mengenai sesuatu... " Kata Lucy di ruang tamu. Gray yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menonton TV menengok ke arahnya. "Tentang apa?".

"Apa hubungan Juvia dengan anak-anakmu dekat?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dekat... dia kan ibunya... " Jawab Gray dengan wajah heran.

"Ah, benar juga... untuk apa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu... hehehe... " Kata Lucy sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

SKIP

Sore hari di depan penginapan Natural.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap untuk pulang?" Tanya Gray pada anak-anaknya. Kedua anaknya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa kalian mau mampir?" Tanya Gray lagi.

Sekarang anak-anaknya tampak berpikir.

"Mall." Jawab mereka berdua.

Di mall.

"Aku mau beli baju!" Teriak Yuki. "Baiklah, pilih baju apa saja yang kau suka!" Lucy dan Yuki pun masuk ke sebuah toko baju anak-anak. Fuyu dan Gray masih berdiri di luar.

"Fuyu... " Panggil Gray. Tapi Fuyu tidak bergeming. Dia masih memandang lurus toko baju itu. "Kau tidak ikut masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Gray.

Fuyu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku mau ke sana... " Kata Fuyu sambil menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris. Gray mendengus pelan. "Jangan boros. Nanti setelah dibeli, kau juga tidak akan memakainya, lalu menaruhnya sembarangan dan akhirnya terbuang... "

Fuyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu Yuki... bukan aku... " Gumamnya pelan. Hampir seperti berbisik, dan Gray tidak mendengarnya.

Di dalam toko baju, Lucy dan Yuki sudah membawa sangat banyak baju untuk dicoba di ruang ganti. Menyadari Fuyu tidak ikut bersamanya, Lucy melihat keluar. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Fuyu.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau tidak ikut, ayo masuk. Bajunya manis! Diskon pula!" Kata Lucy dengan riang.

Fuyu tidak menjawab dan malah membuang wajahnya. "Ayo!" Paksa Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Fuyu masuk ke toko baju itu.

Di dalam toko baju, Lucy menempelkan banyak sekali baju manis kepada Fuyu. Dan kalau dirasa cocok, ia membawanya untuk dicoba di ruang ganti. Sedari tadi Fuyu cuek saja dengan pakaian yang Lucy berikan, walaupun Lucy sudah bertanya beberapa kali.

"Mungkin anak ini hanya malu... " Pikir Lucy. Kemudian ia membawa kedua anak itu pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Waah! Bajunya bagus sekali! Cocok untukku!" Kata Yuki gembira. Sementara Fuyu masih diam. Dress berwarna pink sudah menempel pada tubuhnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, Fuyu sangat senang dan menyukai dress itu. Dress itu sangat cocok dengan seleranya. Tapi ia tidak tau cara mengekspresikannya.

Tidak tau cara mengekspresikannya.

Juvia tidak pernah mengajak anak-anaknya untuk memilih baju sendiri. Ia hanya membelinya menurut seleranya. Dan suka tidak suka, anak-anaknya harus menerimanya. Entah baju itu nyaman atau tidak. Karena baginya, pakaian bukanlah hal yang penting. Jika kita telusuri lemari kedua anaknya, banyak baju yang masih baru.

Berbeda dengan Lucy. Lucy sangat mengutamakan selera anak. Banyak baju-baju anak yang menurutnya bagus dan ia sendiri ingin memakainya. Tapi jika anaknya tidak menyukainya, ia tidak akan memaksanya. Dari pada tidak dipakai? Baginya, hal yang ia lakukan ini adalah menghargai pendapat orang lain. Dan ia mau mengajari itu pada anak-anaknya.

Dan karena Lucy adalah pendengar yang baik, alhasil banyak baju yang mereka beli. Gray tercengang melihat kantung-kantung belanja yang ada berada di tangan Lucy dan sebagiannya lagi berada di tangan Yuki dan Fuyu.

"Baik, sekarang kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Toko aksesoris!" Teriak Yuki. Fuyu dengan cepat menengok ke arah Yuki dengan wajah kaget.

"Boleh, boleh, silahkan... " Lucy pun mengajak Yuki dan Fuyu masuk ke toko aksesoris.

"Lucy, jangan diberi! Nanti akhirnya barang-barang itu juga akan hilang!" Kata Gray mencegah. Lucy berbalik melihat Gray.

"Gray, biarkan anak-anak menikmati masa kecil mereka sebelum mereka dewasa dan tidak punya waktu untuk berbelanja! Kalau kau takut barangnya hilang, biar aku yang simpan!" Lucy pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gray terdiam melihat wanita itu membawa anaknya masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris. Tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang dapat ia keluarkan untuk mencegah Lucy lebih jauh.

"Pilihlah yang kalian suka." Lucy membiarkan kedua anak itu masuk dan memilih.

SKIP

Lucy, Gray dan kedua anaknya sedang berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Yuki sedang asik minum minuman bersoda dan Fuyu sedang diam makan roti. Sementara Lucy membawa semua belanjaan mereka.

Gray merogoh sakunya, hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Ia melihat Juvia yang sedang berjalan bersama—

—Lyon.

Manik mata Gray mengecil begitu melihat istrinya yang berjalan bersama pria lain. Terlebih lagi, Lyon merangkul istrinya dan Juvia menggendong—

—seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dari Yuki dan ia mengecup anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan santainya, pasangan itu berjalan masuk ke dalam mall tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Gray, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

Gray pun baru menyadari kalau keadaannya sekarang juga sama seperti Juvia. Bayangkan jika Juvia melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Siapa tau hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Lyon.

Tidak.

Gray langsung menepis pemikiran positifnya itu. Setaunya, pria itu belum menikah. Lalu siapa anak itu? Mengapa anak itu bersama mereka? Apa saudara Lyon menitipkan anaknya padanya? Huh! Itu dugaan yang sangat lucu!

Gray pun menyalakan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam sana. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gray langsung melajukan mobilnya. Lucy tampak heran dengan sikap Gray yang berubah. Apa karena dia tidak mendengarkan Gray soal aksesoris itu? Hey, itu hanya hal kecil bukan? Lagi pula dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan, Gray sungguh diam. Lucy pun tidak berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lucy tau betul waktu dimana ia harus berbicara dan waktu dimana ia harus menutup mulutnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Gray langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tidak ikut makan malam.

"Ma, papa kenapa?" Tanya Yuki khawatir.

"Ah, papamu mungkin kelelahan... setelah dia bangun, hiburlah dia... " Kata Lucy. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi perasaan khawatirnya agar tidak mengkhawatirkan Yuki dan Fuyu. Lagi pula dia belum tau pasti penyebab perubahan sikap Gray.

SKIP

Pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi... " Ucap Lucy pada Gray yang baru bangun. Dia juga sedang berada di dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan bersama Yuki dan Fuyu. Gray tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Gray bermaksud untuk mencuci mobilnya. Tapi dalam perjalanannya keluar, ia melihat sebuah paket berupa surat di samping telepon yang ada di atas meja dekat pintu keluar.

Gray melihat surat itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menggambil surat itu lalu membukanya dengan malas.

"_Gray-sama, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali dalam beberapa hari ini. Orang tuaku memintaku untuk tidak pulang sementara... "_

Gray menggigit giginya dengan sebal.

"Jadi orangtuamu adalah Lyon, sekarang!?" Tanya Gray sambil meremas kertas itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu, Juvia..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

HYAAH! Sudah selesai! Sulit sekali membuat fic ini! Fic ini sungguh berkesan untuk author! alurnya kecepetan ya?

Untuk silent readers, cobalah untuk mereview... walaupun hanya satu kata saja...

Sepertinya Fuyu mulai bisa menerima Lucy. Dan sepertinya, masalah dalam keluarga Gray mulai muncul!

Ada apa ini!? Apa ini takdir yang berkata, atau readers yang berkata?!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Day 5 Part 2

Author update lagi! Updatenya lama ya? Aduh... maap, maap... chapter ini telah mengalami replace chapter, mohon maaf yang segede-gedenya... silahkan baca lagi. #Untuk bagian yang sama boleh dilewatin XD

Oke, fic ini sudah mau mencapai puncaknya. Artinya...? Fic ini sudah mau tamat! :D

Terima kasih atas dukungan readers, sehingga fic ini bisa terus berjalan sampai sini. Terima kasih juga saran dan pujian yang diberika readers untuk fic ini. Berhubung fic ini sudah akan tamat, **REQUEST **kembali dibuka untuk pair GrayLu. Genre sesuai selera dan akan segera Lacie pertimbangkan!

**WARNING!** Fic ini mengandung unsur kekeluargaan yang berat, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan dan masalah-masalah dalam keluarga.

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : Maap kalo gak romantis dan memuaskan. Sebentar lagi mendekati kata tamat.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak, bahasa nyampur, masalah keluarga.**

Gray baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera duduk untuk ikut sarapan. Mobilnya pun sudah bersih ia cuci. Semua sudah beres. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal.

"Gray?" Tegur Lucy. Gray segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap wanita berambut blonde itu. "Kenapa sarapannya tidak disentuh?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Ah, maaf." Gray pun mulai mengambil sendok dan mulai mengambil makanannya. Ia pun melamun kembali.

BRAK

"GRAY!" Teriak Lucy sambil menggebrak meja. Gray tersentak kaget, begitu pun Yuki dan Fuyu yang langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Lucy sinis. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang makan sambil melamun. Seperti tidak menikmati masakannya saja.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Gray teringat sesuatu dan segera menyuruh Lucy mendekat padanya. Kemudian ia berbisik. "Hari ini Fuyu ulang tahun..."

"Ooh... " Ujar Lucy. Ia pun tersenyum melihat Fuyu. Fuyu melihat Lucy dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fuyu sinis. Lucy menggeleng dengan wajah innocent. "Cepat habiskan makananmu... " Perintah Lucy. Kemudian kedua anak itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Gray mengajak Lucy ke ruang tamu, sementara anak-anaknya masih sibuk menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat Lucy.

"Gray... " Panggil Lucy dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mau beli kue... " Ujar Gray.

Lucy mengangguk. "Baik. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" Tanya Lucy.

Gray berpikir sejenak. "Dia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku soal benda yang ia suka... " Kedua alis Gray bertautan. Begitu pun Lucy.

"Ya sudah, kau harus cepat beli kuenya, supaya bisa dipakai nanti malam!" Lucy pun mendorong Gray keluar untuk membeli kue.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan wanita, lebih mengerti soal kue... " Protes Gray. "Sudah sana! Ada yang harus aku lakukan di sini!" Gray pun membuka pintu Mobil dan ditutup oleh Lucy.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Lucy pun melihat kepergian Gray sampai Gray hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah! Apa kalian sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanya Lucy pada Yuki dan Fuyu. Yuki langsung berlari ke arah Lucy dan memeluknya.

"Sudah! Kami juga sudah mencucinya!" Jawab Yuki dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mau mandi duluan?" Tanya Lucy. Fuyu langsung mengangkat tangan dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hey, Yuki." Yuki menengok ke arah Lucy. "Ayo ikut aku sebentar... " Lucy pun mengajak Yuki ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Lucy.

"Ada apa ma?" Tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Kau tau, sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Lucy. Yuki tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hari ini tanggal 23... wah! Ulang tahun nee-chan ya!?" Jawab Yuki antusias. Lucy langsung menutup mulut Yuki dan memeluknya. Kemudian ia mengendap-ngendap dan melihat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Fiuh... untung masih mandi... " Lucy pun duduk di tepi kasur, diikuti oleh Yuki.

"Jangan teriak-teriak... kita akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk Fuyu... " Ujar Lucy.

Yuki tersenyum lebar. Tapi ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyum jahil. Yuki tampak berpikir.

"Ah, atau... apa kau punya ide untuk hadiah Fuyu?" Yuki tampak terkejut.

"Ada!"

Lucy segera menghadap Yuki dengan wajah serius. "Apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Nee-chan pernah bilang kalau dia mau punya mama yang baik!" Ujar Yuki. Lucy tercengang mendengar perkataan Yuki.

"Mama yang baik...? Mana bisa aku memberikan hal itu... " Ujar Lucy kecewa.

"Nee-chan juga suka kue!" Lanjut Yuki. "Ah, itu sih kau yang suka!" Ujar Lucy sambil mencubit pipi Yuki dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke kamarmu lalu siapkan baju gantimu. Setelah Fuyu selesai mandi, giliranmu mandi... " Ujar Lucy. Ia dan Yuki pun berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

Gray sudah sampai di depan toko kue langganannya. Setelah mengunci mobil, ia pun masuk ke toko kue itu.

KRING

"Selamat datang... " Ucap pegawai toko.

Gray pun langsung melihat-lihat deretan sampel kue yang terpajang di estalase toko. Saking banyaknya, dia jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali... " Ucap pegawai toko pada seorang wanita yang hendak pergi.

"Juvia... " Panggil Gray dengan wajah terkejut. Wanita yang merasa terpanggil itu menengok ke arah Gray.

"Gray...-sama... ?" Gumam Juvia tidak kalah kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini.. ?" Tanya Gray dengan nada dingin.

"Juvia mau beli kue... hari ini kan anak kita—"

"Bukankah kau harusnya ada di rumah orang tua mu? Dan... sepertinya kau sekarang tinggal bersama Lyon ya..." Ujar Gray dengan senyum sinis.

"A... " Juvia terdiam. Tentu dia bingung dari mana Gray mendapatkan informasi itu.

"Juvia, kenapa lama sekali—Gray?!" Tanya Lyon tidak percaya. Niatnya untuk menghampiri Juvia malah berujung pada Gray.

"Jadi... ?" Tanya Gray. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, meminta penjelasan.

Juvia menarik nafas.

"Baiklah. Juvia akan berkata jujur." Kini raut wajah Juvia tidak kalah serius dan dinginnya dari wajah Gray. Juvia duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam toko itu.

"Juvia sudah tidak ada rasa cinta padamu lagi... "

Gray duduk di kursi sebrangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu pun aku... " Jawab Gray.

Lyon tampak terkejut dengan jawaban sahabat lamanya itu. Juvia menarik nafas dan mulai membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"sebenarnya Juvia akan mengantarkan kue ini, sekalian... " Juvia menghentikan perkataannya karena merasa agak canggung.

"Ini... " Juvia menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Gray.

Gray tampaknya sudah tau kertas apa itu. Begitu pun Lyon.

"Juvia tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini. Jadi sekalian saja.. " Ucap Juvia dengan suara datar. "Cerai?" Gumam Gray sambil melihat kertas itu.

Juvia menyodorkan secarik kertas perceraian secara damai khusus pasangan Magnolia.

Di Magnolia, untuk bercerai bisa dikatakan cukup mudah. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk pasangan yang memang setuju untuk bercerai. Untuk bercerai dengan damai, setiap wanita yang sudah menikah diberikan secarik kertas pernyataan cerai yang akan disimpan selamanya dan boleh dipakai jika ingin bercerai dengan damai. Kertas itu pun hanya boleh dibawa dan disimpan oleh pihak wanita, karena wanita dianggap memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif.

Dan sekarang, Juvia akan menggunakan haknya itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gray langsung menyambar pen yang diberikan Juvia dan segera menandatangani surat pernyataan itu. Ia pun mengisi kolom hak asuh anak dengan namanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan Juvia.

"Dengan begini, kita tidak ada hubungan lagi... " Ujar Gray. Kemudian Juvia mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kue ini memang aku belikan untuk Fuyu, jadi bawalah... " Juvia pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi kue yang tadi ia beli.

"Terima kasih. Fuyu pasti akan senang menerimanya." Ujar Gray dengan nada dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamanya... " Juvia dan Lyon menatap Gray dengan bingung sekaligus terkejut. Apa Gray pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat?

Juvia pun tersenyum simpul dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Gray masih duduk diam di meja.

KRING

"Selamat datang... " Pelayan pun membukakan pintu untuk Juvia dan Lyon, kemudian menyapa pelanggan lain yang datang sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Gray?" Panggil sebuah suara. Gray mengadah ke laki-laki yang memanggilnya.

"Loke?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Loke pun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Gray.

"Tumben kau ke toko kue... ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Loke.

Gray pun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal. Dari saat Lucy datang ke rumahnya, sampai hubungannya dengan Juvia tadi. Loke tampak terkejut mendengar cerita Gray yang seperti di film-film sinetron saja.

"Gray... " Tegur Loke. "Sebaiknya kau menikah saja dengan Lucy. Posisimu sekarang hampir sama seperti Lucy... " Usul Loke. Gray langsung menatap laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Tapi Lucy kan masih istri sah Natsu... "

"Ya... kau benar... tapi apakah kau melihat ada tanda-tanda kalau Lucy akan kembali?" Tanya Loke. Gray berpikir sejenak. Lucy memang selalu membersihkan rumahnya. Bermain dengan anak-anaknya, dan selalu memasak untuk mereka bertiga. Jadi, apa ada tanda-tanda kalau Lucy akan kembali ke Natsu? Tidak pernah sekali pun Gray melihat Lucy yang tertekan. Dia pun tidak pernah mengungkit masalahnya dengan Natsu.

"Sepertinya tidak... " Ujar Loke sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalau terus begini, aku rasa Lucy bisa saja menggunakan haknya." Loke menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Haknya untuk menceraikan Natsu."

Manik mata Gray mengecil begitu Loke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang membuat Gray menahan nafasnya. Loke hanya diam sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia menunggu tanggapan dari pria yang baru cerai itu.

"Hey, kau tau, ucapan adalah sebuah doa?" Kedua alis Gray saling bertautan. Sepertinya dia kurang suka dengan ucapan laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Aku bukannya sedang mendoakan, tapi aku sedang membicarakan sebuah peluang... " Balas Loke membela dirinya.

Gray hanya mengela nafas sambil menatap temannya itu dengan malas. "Aku rasa... Lucy memang tipe wanita yang sempurna untuk semua laki-laki... " Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Termasuk kau?" Goda Loke sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. Gray mendelik sinis ke arahnya.

"Kau sendiri, cepatlah menikah... " Ledek Gray pada laki-laki lajang itu. Wajah Loke berubah cemberut mendengarnya. Memang dia adalah seorang playboy cap kakap, tapi belum ada satu pun yang benar-benar serius.

"Kau sendiri, menikahlah dengan Lucy... aku mendukungmu!" Ujar Loke. Gray kembali terdiam dan menatap sinis laki-laki di depannya.

* * *

Komplek B memang terasa sepi di siang hari. Dikarenakan cuaca yang panas, dan tidak adanya aktivitas yang dapat dilakukan di luar rumah, selain pergi ke Mall dan bekerja.

Sama halnya dengan Lucy yang sedang menyapu di kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

Tak lama, telepon rumah berbunyi

KRIIING KRIING

Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah telepon yang ada dekat pintu keluar.

"Siapa ya?" Lucy berjalan ke arah telepon yang masih berdering itu.

"Halo?" Sapa Lucy.

"Hiks... Hiks... " Terdengar suara perempuan menangis dari sebrang sana yang membuat Lucy terkejut. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Dengan penasaran, Lucy bertanya dengan hati-hati. "A-ada apa?"

"Tolong kami... hiks... " Minta suara itu. Lucy semakin heran dan penasaran.

"I-ini siapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"I-ini..." Jawab suara itu.

"Yuna... "

* * *

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari ke rumahnya untuk melihat keadaan anaknya. Dia tidak memikirkan apa pun sekarang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah membawa anak-anaknya bersamanya. Pasti ada yang salah di rumahnya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan Natsu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Yuna—

KLEK

Lucy langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat, kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Mencari keberadaan anak-anaknya.

"!" Lucy menemukan anak bungsunya yang sedang bersandar pada meja tempat menaruh telepon. Dia tampak ketakutan. Lucy langsung berlari ke arah anaknya.

"Yuna!" Teriak Lucy. Lucy langsung memeluk Yuna yang mulai menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Lucy. Lucy sangat khawatir pada anak-anaknya. Tapi sebelum Yuna menjawab, Lucy baru menyadari semenjak ia masuk, ia tidak menemukan suaminya itu.

"Mana... papa?" Tanya Lucy sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"Hiks... papa ada di kamar... " Jawab Yuna disela-sela tangisnya. Lucy menganga bingung. "Lalu Utsuka mana?" Tanya Lucy. "Nii-chan ada di kamar... papa sedang memukulinya... " Jawab Yuna. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yuna, Lucy terdiam untuk mendengarkan sesuatu.

"!" Samar-samar Lucy mendengar suara teriakan Natsu dari dalam kamar. Dengan cepat Lucy langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar.

KLEK

Lucy sangat terkejut. Ia terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah balok kayu yang diangkat Natsu, serta Utsuka yang sedang berlutut di depan Natsu.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya. Perlahan ia melangkah ke dalam kamar.

"Lucy?!"

"MAMA!" Utsuka langsung berlari ke arah Lucy.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau memukulnya?!" Bentak Lucy. Ia menatap Natsu marah. Sangat marah.

"Lucy... " Natsu masih tidak percaya kalau Lucy ada di depannya sekarang.

"Aku hanya minta makanan..." Jawab Utsuka ketakutan. Lucy kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya. Anak-anak tidak mungkin berbohong kan?

Lucy melihat ke arah Natsu dengan cepat. Ia menggigit giginya sendiri.

"Lalu... aku mau pergi jalan-jalan... hanya itu... " Lanjut Utsuka.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan!?" Teriak Lucy. Natsu hanya terdiam melihat Lucy.

"Dia hanya minta makan!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal!? Dia selalu memilih-milih makanan, dan mengajak jalan-jalan di saat aku sibuk! Terlebih lagi aku frustasi memikirkanmu! Aku kesal!" Teriak Natsu. Emosi Lucy semakin menaik ketika mendengar alasan konyol suaminya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melampiaskan semuanya pada anak-anak!" Balas Lucy.

"LALU DIMANA KAU SAAT ANAK-ANAK MEMBUTUHKANMU?!" Teriak Natsu.

"A-aku..." Lucy tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk langsung to the point.

"Aku mau cerai."

Mata Natsu terbelalak mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Tidak... kau tidak bisa cerai denganku... tidak bisa!" Cegah Natsu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku tidak punya rasa cinta padamu lagi... " Kata Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Lebih baik kita berpisah saja... "

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu! Tidak akan pernah!" Bentak Natsu.

"Tapi hubungan kita bukan hubungan yang sehat lagi! Kau bahkan memukul anakmu sendiri! Kalau terus begini, anak-anak akan melihat yang tidak baik! Kita selalu bertengkar!" Kini Lucy merasa sesak. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Baik, kalau kau menuntut cerai! Tapi anak-anak harus ikut denganku!" Ekspresi Natsu sekarang sangat menakutkan. Lucy bahkan tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa kau mau membawa anak?! Anak-anak tidak tau apa-apa!" Kini Lucy mulai menangis.

"Kalau kau masih mau berkumpul dengan anak-anakmu, maka jangan bercerai." Ucap Natsu dengan suara yang cukup datar.

"Tapi kita sudah tidak cocok!"

"Semua bisa berubah!" Teriak Natsu.

"Kau tidak bisa berubah!" Kini air mata Lucy mulai mengalir.

Natsu melotot ke arah Lucy.

"Biarkan anak-anak memilih... " Gumam Lucy. Setelah mendengar itu, Natsu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu.

Lucy duduk di tepi kasur sambil menangis. Dengan hati-hati Utsuka berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Lucy.

Klek

Lucy dan Utsuka melihat sosok yang telah membuka pintu.

"Yuna... "

"Ma... aku takut... " Ujar Yuna dengan suara bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. Lucy menyuruhnya mendekar padanya.

"Ma... mama mau pergi... ?" Tanya Utsuka khawatir.

Lucy mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Mama dan papa tidak cocok lagi... kami harus berpisah... " Jelas Lucy. Utsuka hanya terdiam, sementara Yuna malah merengek.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mama pisah sama papa!" Yuna menangis sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Tapi... mama sudah—" Kalimat Lucy terpotong oleh Utsuka.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut dengan mama." Kata Utsuka tanpa beban. Sepertinya ia sudah sakit hati dan trauma akan perlakuan Natsu barusan.

Lucy hanya mengelus kepala kedua anaknya.

Sekarang ia bingung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... ?" Gumam Lucy.

* * *

Natsu berjalan keluar rumah dengan perasaan jengkel. Kerikil-kerikil kecil di tanah ia tendang sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Ia sungguh dilema.

Natsu menatap langit.

"Haruskah aku memberitau orang tuaku?"

* * *

Lucy keluar dari rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang ketakutan di dalam rumah. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat dan meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membawa anak-anaknya begitu saja, sebelum ia bercerai dengan Natsu dan hak asuh anak jatuh di tangannya, ia tidak bisa membawa anak-anaknya.

"Apa harus lewat pengadilan?" Gumam Lucy.

Sudah beberapa menit Lucy berdiri di depan pintu rumah Gray. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

"Oke, Lucy... ini adalah hari ulang tahun Fuyu... ini adalah hari yang bahagia... yosh!" Lucy pun membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"OKAERI MAMA!" Teriak Yuki.

"Yuki!" Lucy berteriak kecil karena kaget.

"Lucy... kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Gray. Entah kenapa perasaannya sungguh lega setelah melihat Lucy pulang.

"Ah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan... " Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Saatnya memulai pesta ulang tahun untuk Fuyu!" Teriak Gray.

Lucy dan Yuki melihat Gray dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tapi Fuyu tampak terkejut.

"P-pesta!?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Gray berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak.

"Baiklah, semua duduk rapi di meja makan!" Perintah Gray.

Dengan semangatnya Yuki berlari dan mulai menaiki kursi, dan duduk di atas meja.

"WOI! Maksudku duduk di kursinya!" Teriak Gray.

"O-ooh... " UjarYuki. Ia merasa itu bukan salahnya, melainkan kalimat si Papa.

"Baiklah, sudah jam 6. saatnya memulai pesta ulang tahun..." Gray pun mematikan lampu.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kok jadi begini...? Bener-bener gak jelas...#Maafkan author! Ya ampun, chapter ini benar-benar jelek...! KYAAA! Semoga readers gak kecewa...

Masalahnya makin banyak... author jadi ikutan bingung... kritik saran... sudah pasti ada untuk chapter ini... author sudah berusaha... hiks... ini sungguh mengecewakan...

Untuk itu, marilah kita refresing sejenak dari permasalahan keluarga ini...

Ingat, Request kembali dibuka untuk pair GrayLu. Dengan genre bebas #Kalo bisa jangan perselingkuhan kayak gini... Request bisa di kirim lewat PM untuk mendiskusikan bersama.

Akhir kata, chapter ini memang agak tidak jelas,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	8. Day 5 Fuyu's Birthday

Ya, kali ini author update lagi. Dan... untuk chapter ini, kita (termasuk author dan semua pemeran dalam fic ini) mau refresing dulu :3 jadi, chapter ini tidak dipenuhi-penuhi masalah rumit, oh, maksudnya masalahnya gak dibahas di chapter ini. Bukankah perlu untuk melupakan semua masalah yang ada walaupun cuma sehari?

**WARNING!** Fic ini mengandung unsur kekeluargaan yang berat, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan dan masalah-masalah dalam keluarga.

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : Maap kalo gak romantis dan memuaskan. Sebentar lagi mendekati kata tamat. Untuk chapter ini, kita lupakan sejenak masalah yang ada.**

**Pairing : Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)/Family**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC nomor 1, GaJe, Typo(s), gak romantis, mengandung sedikit perselingkuhan (?), ada OC sebagai anak, bahasa nyampur, masalah keluarga.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan 3 perempuan di dalam rumah itu langsung menggelegar begitu Gray mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Hari sudah sore, gorden sengaja ditutup, ditambah lagi lampu sengaja dimatikan, membuat rumah itu terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni. Hanya ada cahaya langit sore yang masuk samar-samar dari belakang gorden yang menutupi jendela.

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan!?" Fuyu menutup matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ia ketakutan.

Gray malah meletakkan kue ulang tahun berukuran cukup besar itu di atas meja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Sementara Fuyu masih diam sambil menutup matanya, anak perempuan berambut biru ini malah berteriak-teriak.

"Kue! Kue! Aku suka kue!" Padahal tidak ada yang bisa dilihat oleh matanya. Tapi ia yakin kalau kue itu berada tepat di depannya. Dari aroma kuenya.

Lucy berusaha menggapai Yuki yang tertawa gembira. Ia tidak mau karena kegelapan ini, Yuki tidak sengaja mengibaskan tangannya dan menghancurkan semuanya. "Nah," Gumam Lucy saat ia berhasil menggapai tangan mungil Yuki. "Jangan terlalu senang, kalau kau terlalu senang, kesenanganmu bisa diambil oleh iblis, lho." Perkataan bohong yang menakut-nakuti memang selalu berhasil pada anak-anak. Lihat saja Yuki yang sekarang diam di dalam dekapan Lucy.

Tak lama tercium bau hangus dari arah depan. Cahaya lilin perlahan menyala dan menjadi penerang di dalam kegelapan di dalam rumah itu. Fuyu melihat kue itu dengan wajah kagum. Tangannya masih terangkat karena ia telalu takjub dengan indahnya kue ulang tahunnya yang ke-12.

Gray mengibas-ngibaskan korek api itu sehingga menimbulkan bau hangus yang cukup menusuk. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Fuyu pada kue ulang tahunnya.

"Cantik... " Sebuah senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Belum pernah ia merayakan ulang tahun dengan kue seindah itu.

"Buatlah permintaan, lalu tiup lilinnya. "Gray tetap tersenyum ramah, meski anak itu tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan senang hati, Fuyu melipat tangan dan menutup matanya. Selama beberapa detik, Fuyu terdiam sambil tersenyum. Gray tentunya tidak ingin melewatkan momen yang jarang ini. Ia segera mengambil kamera dan—Cekrek! Satu jepretan foto Fuyu yang sedang berdoa di depan kue ulang tahunnya berhasil ia dapatkan.

Setelah dirasanya semua yang ia inginkan sudah ia ucapkan dalam doanya, dengan cepat Fuyu meniup lilin itu. ruang tengah kembali diselimuti kegelapan. Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Gray segera menekan saklar lampu.

"Cantiknya!" Teriak Yuki sambil melihat kue itu dari jarak dekat. "Ternyata kue ini semakin terlihat istimewa saat terang ya!"

"Selanjutnya potong kue." Ujar Lucy sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisau plastik dan langsung disambar oleh Fuyu. Fuyu melirik sudut-sudut kue itu. ia bingung akan memotong bagian yang mana.

Dengan hati-hati, ia berlutut di depan sisi samping kue. Tangannya agak bergetar karena tidak mau salah sasaran. Lucy tersenyum melihat Fuyu yang sedang berkonsentrasi keras. Lalu Lucy berlutut di belakang Fuyu dan memegangi tangan Fuyu dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu kue itu dipotong oleh mereka berdua.

—Cekrek! Satu lagi jepretan foto Lucy dan Fuyu yang sedang memotong kue dengan senyum lebar berhasil Gray dapatkan. Gray merasa puas melihat foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Boleh aku minta pisaunya!?" Tanya Yuki dengan suara nyaringnya. Lucy dengan senang hati memberikan pisau plastik itu. Yuki langsung menyambar pisau itu dan menjilatinya seperti anak kelaparan.

Lucy tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. ia mengambil selembar tisu dan berlutut di depan Yuki yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya.

Dengan pelan, Lucy membersihkan mulut dan pipi Yuki yang terkena krim. –Cekrek! Gray juga tidak mungkin melewatkan momen ini.

Setelah mengelap pisau plastik itu sekilas, Fuyu kembali berlutut di depan kuenya. Dengan hati-hati dan teliti, ia mulai memotong kue itu dengan ukuran yang ideal. Tidak terlalu kecil, dan tidak terlalu besar.

Ia mengangkat kue itu di atas pisau, dan meletakkannya di atas piring plastik, tak lupa ia juga mengambil sebuah garpu. Kemudian dengan senyum riang, ia memberikan kue pertamanya untuk sang Papa.

"Papa! Ini untukmu!"

"Wah terima kasih ya!" Gray pun menerima kue itu dengan senang hati.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Fuyu sekali lagi. Kemudian ia memberikan kue keduanya pada Lucy. Lucy sempat tercengang melihat piring plastik berisi kue disodorkan padanya. Bukan kuenya, tapi dia.

Mengingat Juvia tidak ada di rumah, harusnya Fuyu memberikan kue keduanya pada Yuki, adiknya. Tapi kenapa ia memberikan kue keduanya pada Lucy? Apa maksudnya, ia sebagai pengganti Juvia di sini? Ah, mungkin karena Lucy jadi 'mama'nya saat ini. Atau sebagai formalitas karena Lucy adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya?

Dari pada terus tercengang memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu, Lucy memilih untuk diam, dan segera menerima kue pemberian dari Fuyu.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir Lucy. "Mungkin dia sudah bisa menerimaku..."

"Nah, ini untukmu!" Kata Fuyu dengan nada ketus sambil menyodorkan kue ketiga pada adiknya. Yuki menerimanya dengan wajah kaget. "Nee-chan ketus sekali!" Tegur Yuki. Pipinya mengembung tanda tidak suka. Fuyu tersenyum kecut. "Tidak. Aku cuma bercanda kok!" Dan itu membuat senyuman Yuki kembali.

Keempat orang itu memakan kue ulang tahun itu dengan perasaan senang. Melupakan semua masalah yang ada, hanya untuk menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Fuyu Fullbuster.

"Yuki! Jangan habiskan semuanya!" Fuyu berlari mengejar Yuki yang sedang membawa piring plastik yang berisikan kue dengan potongan yang—ehem! Cukup besar.

Sedangkan Lucy dan Gray hanya diam memperhatikan mereka sambil menikmati kue mereka yang ukurannya standar.

"Gray, kuenya lumayan. Kau pandai memilih kue ya!" Puji Lucy.

"Ah, bukan. Kue ini—" Kalimat Gray terpotong oleh Lucy yang tiba-tiba meraba pipi kiri Gray. Jantung Gray langsung berdetak kencang. Ditambah lagi saat ia melihat wajah polos Lucy.

'A-ada apa ini!?' Pikir Gray.

Setelah meraba pipi kiri Gray, Lucy menarik tangannya kembali dan menjilati krim yang ada di ibu jarinya. "Ada krim di pipimu... " Lucy pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Gray menghela nafas lega sekaligus—kecewa? Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia sedikit merosot karena lemas. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang masih sah menjadi istri Natsu Dragneel?

"Saatnya hadiah!" Gray pun bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Fuyu dan Yuki mengadah ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang tidak bisa ditutup. Sementara Lucy masih menikmati kuenya sambil memperhatikan mereka dari atas sofa. Dengan girang, anak-anak itu duduk di atas sofa, di sebelah Lucy. Dan menunggu sang Papa untuk meletakkan hadiah itu di atas meja.

Tak lama Gray datang dengan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Mata Fuyu dan Yuki berbinar-binar. Dalam pikiran mereka sudah ada ribuan benda yang mungkin ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Game kah?!" Tebak Yuki.

"Aku mau membukanya!" Fuyu langsung meraih kotak itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Dengan kasar ia merobek bungkus kado yang melapisi kotak itu. Dan dengan cepat, ia membuka tutup kotak itu.

Dan—

"KYAAAAA!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lucy langsung tersedak begitu kegiatan makan kue santainya, terganggu oleh teriakan nyaring khas anak perempuan. Ia memukul dadanya beberapa kali. Gray yang agak panik, langsung memberinya segelas air.

"I-ini!" Gumam Yuki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan Fuyu di sebelahnya tersenyum dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedua anak itu serentak menengok ke arah Gray dengan tatapan lapar. Kemudian mereka langsung melompat ke arah Gray dan—

"MAKASIH PAPA!"

—berteriak lagi.

Gray terjungkal ke belakang akibat dari dorongan kedua anak perempuannya. Sekarang ia hanya mengusap kepala kedua anaknya yang berada di atasnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah, bangun dari atas papa, kalian sudah besar. Berat tau!" Sindir Gray. Anak-anaknya bangkit diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

Dilihatnya Lucy sedang membereskan meja yang berantakan dengan bungkus kertas kado dan krim kue. Sedangkan anak-anaknya masih sibuk mengurusi kado yang—sepertinya sangat mereka inginkan.

"Nee-chan! Ijinkan aku memakainya nanti ya!" Mohon Yuki dengan nada manja.

"Yuki~ kau tau kan ini hadiah 'untuk aku'... jadi... tidak boleh!" Jawab Fuyu dengan menekankan kata 'untuk aku'. Yuki langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Sementara Fuyu asik melihat tas ransel berwarna merah mengkilap, juga sepatu boot hitam model gothic, yang memang sudah lama ia inginkan.

Gray menepuk puncak kepala anak bungsunya.

"Tahun depan, kau akan mendapatkannya juga."

Yuki tersenyum lagi.

"Semuanya! Ayo makan!" Teriak Lucy dari dapur. Kedua anak itu langsung berhamburan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi mereka.

Setelah melakukan ritual khusus saat ulang tahun, kita semua tau bahwa ritual terakhir adalah makan bersama. Tapi untuk mereka, ritual terakhir ini sekaligus mereka pakai sebagai acara makan malam, berhubung jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Lucy tersenyum gembira melihat Fuyu dan Yuki yang makan dengan lahap. Tidak ada yang spesial pada masakannya, akan tetapi, hari inilah yang membuat masakannya terasa spesial.

"Hey, makan pelan-pelan... " Tegur Lucy sambil tertawa disela-sela kalimatnya. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu gembira dengan hadiahnya, mereka malah mempercepat tangan mereka agar dapat segera mencoba 2 benda idaman mereka.

15 menit telah berlalu. Anak-anak itu sudah memulai keributan di dalam kamar mereka. Sementara kedua orang dewasa yang hanya berhubungan sebatas teman, orang yang numpang-dan orang yang ditumpangi, sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing di dapur, dan ruang tengah.

Setelah mengeringkan piring terakhir, Lucy berjalan ke arah Gray.

"Gray... " Panggil Lucy. Gray mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang memasang ekspresi bingung, khawatir, sekaligus sedih itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau cerai dengan Natsu."

"!" Oh Tuhan. Sudah Gray bilang, ucapan adalah sebuah doa. Loke! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lucy! Karena ucapanmu, Lucy jadi cerai sungguhan! Mata Gray membulat setelah mendengar 'pembukaan' dari Lucy.

"Kenapa?" Walaupun sebetulnya Gray sudah tau akan masalah Lucy dan Natsu, akan tetapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Sebenarnya saat kau pergi membeli kue, aku... " Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Aku pulang ke rumah. Anakku menelpon dari rumah dan minta tolong. Aku panik, dan segera pergi ke sana. Di sana Yuna menangis. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Natsu! Natsu memukul Utsuka dengan balok kayu hanya karena Utsuka membuatnya jengkel! Dan saat aku minta cerai... dia... dia... " Lucy tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Lucy menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar menganggu di telinga Gray.

Gray menarik Lucy sehingga wanita itu bersandar pada bahunya. "Menangislah. Jangan berpikir kalau suara tangismu itu akan mengangguku." Lucy sempat kaget akan perkataan Gray yang seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya. Kemudian Lucy mengeluarkan semua emosinya di dalam tangisannya.

Untungnya kedua benda idaman itu bisa membuat kedua anak-anak itu ribut sehingga suara tangis Lucy tertutup oleh suara nyaring mereka. Anak-anak tidak seharusnya mendengar itu, bukan? Terlebih lagi, apa reaksi mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka sudah bercerai?

Masalah baru sudah muncul antara Gray dan anak-anaknya. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa iba dengan wanita yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sudah 5 menit Gray bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. ia tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ada pergerakan dari Lucy.

Dilihatnya mata wanita yang bengkak itu. wajahnya memerah karena menangis terlalu lama. Lucy menghapus sisa air mata di sekitar mata dan pipinya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ia menatap lurus ke arah TV yang masih menyala. Gray merasa bahwa ada sebuah kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan dari bibir wanita itu. ia terus menunggu wanita itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah orang tuaku... " Gumam Lucy.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Ya... bilangnya sih mau refresing... tapi ending-ending juga dibahas lagi masalahnya... -_-

Chapter kali ini author akui emang pendek. Ya, kan chapter refresing (?) oke! Jangan sebut ini refresing! Chapter ini hanya untuk menceritakan malam ulang tahun Fuyu. Ya, sebenernya ada refresingnya juga sih. abisnya author takut readers pada stress mikirin masalah mereka ini -_- (Hal ini terjadi pada author)

Untuk chapter berikutnya akan kembali membuat readers gregetan dengan masalah keluarga yang melanda mereka.

Akhir kata, chapter ini memang pendek :/

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
